


Suck It Up

by cielxsebastian, ilovemyTobi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bizarre school, Canon Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, OC, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Weird teachers, Yaoi, addition relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn’t want to say ‘hi’ to my principle, I didn’t want to have a good day and I didn’t want to walk inside this god-awful school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not completely mine...I should explain. You see I fell in love with this story when I was reading it but then the writer couldn't finish it. So from chapter 1-24 belongs to ilovemytobi. I asked if I could continue the story and she said yes, so I'm going to put her first 24 chapters on here and then ill add onto it. So thank you ilovemytobi. and yes ill be putting the original notes on here as well.
> 
> For reysxywalkers.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, this is based off of my highschool.
> 
> And when they say Ms. Sutcliff, that's me.  
> Not Grell, though he's in it.

Don’t ever listen to anyone when they tell you to have a good day, they are full of lies and trickery, my father shoved me out of his fancy Mercedes.

“Have a good day at school.”

I turned to glare at him, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

He paid no mind to my feeble reply. “Don’t die, and say ‘hi’ to Mr. Spears for me.” And with that he drove away, that rude ass.

Leaving me standing in front of a dull, grey, old high school. One look and I hated it.

I didn’t want to say ‘hi’ to my principle, I didn’t want to have a good day and I didn’t want to walk inside this god-awful school.

But I did, I walked straight in, straight up the stairs, into my first class and plopped down in the desk I was assigned.

I was a robot, domo-arigato-Mr.-robotto. 

Look this robot can write his own name, Ciel Phantomhive model#14. This robot watched the math teacher babble about things.

She looked like a grape, all purple with huge boobs that jigged every time her heels clicked against the floor. Ms. Hannah. The geometry teacher from hell, she began to babble about horses, I just watched her breasts bounce up and down, like most of the boys in the class.

The boy in front of me turned suddenly, I hadn’t noticed the other students were talking to each other as she sat down at her desk. “Hiya there!!”

I narrowed my gaze, he had large dark green eyes, strawberry blonde hair and looked about my age. “Hello.” I even sounded like a robot.

He pouted a little at my blank gaze, “Are you a freshman too? What’s your name? What middle school are you from, do you have an English accent? Because it sounds like you do? My name is Finny.”

His voice was annoying, it made me want to shove my pencil down his throat and crack his voice for him. The puberty fairy had skipped over him, as well as me.

Like a robot, when the bell rang I got up and left the room without a word to Finny. Mechanical movements down the stairs and off to Ceramics.

The hall ways smelled of piss and wet shoes. But robot’s don’t smell.

Robots listen when the Ceramic’s teacher Ms. Ran-Mao tells you to sit next to a girl with gigantic glasses.

Her purple hair and large bug eyes bothered me, she stared at me, it became too much, “Staring isn’t polite.”

Could she hear me? She still continued to stare at me with those thick lenses. But Robots don’t get angry or annoyed. They sit there like good robots and hint that the teacher was Chinese.

With a broken accent, I like broken accents.

Add another ingredient to the figurative ingredients in this melting pot of a school. A little Asian spark.

Robots go by a schedule, the bell rang and I was out of there, out of the strange girl with glasses’ gaze.

No better. Band.

Mr. Soma was loud and excitable like Finny.

Oh joy.

“What?! You play Bari?!” his Indian accent.

Add another ingredient in the pot. The melting pot that is.

“Yes I do.” Robots had super strength, they could pick up a Bari sax easy.

“YOU HAVE AN ENGLISH ACCENT!” A blonde in the front row squealed like a pig would as they were dragged by their tied hooves to the slaughterhouse. Her high-pitched voice and bouncy blonde curls reminded me of the spoiled kids in the daycare across the building.

Yes I have an English accent. America is a melting pot. Get used to it.

I sat like a good little robot next to the other Bari sax player. He was tall and chubby.

“Dude, you’re so small though.” At least the puberty fairy had visited him.

“Yes.”

“Can you even hold it up?”

Can you even take a shower? He smelled like a wet dog.

But robots are nice. They don’t insult people.

Instead I watched Mr. Soma bounce wildly around the room, his purple hair amused me. It made me think of Ms. Hannah’s bouncing breasts and the girl’s hair in ceramics. He smiled at me as the bell rang.

Nice man, Mr. Soma was.

Since I didn’t know where Japanese was, I decided to tail two girls, one with an anime pin on her bag. They were talking about Japanese. Might as well follow them and see where they lead me.

Crossing the front of the school, the doors to outside, out of this prison…right there. But no, I was a robot and robots don’t leave their stations. I saw the principle standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He looked stern, serious, he looked like the opposite of Finny and Mr. Soma. Scary, but robots don’t have fear. I didn’t want to say hi to him like my father told me to.

The girl with the anime pin and red hair nodded at him, “Good morning Mr. Spears.” She smiled at him.

His mask of command softened a moment, “Good morning Ms. Sutcliff.” He replied. His green eyes met hers and he nodded.

I was stunned, they knew each other. How could such a mean looking man know a simple high school freshman? They walked along like nothing, he also looked at me.  
His eyes gleamed a little, I knew I looked like my father. I picked up the pace and rushed past him, up the stairs and into Japanese.

How ironic the Japanese teacher wasn’t Japanese. Mr. Knox, with orange hair and glasses sat me down next to Ms. Sutcliff. Only a small glance was shot at me, unlike all the other girls. She didn’t stare. Good.

The blonde on the other side of me did though. His blue eyes were lighter than mine by several shades. He reminded me of the girl in band with the curls.

“Why do you have an eye patch?” he asked randomly.

Rude, “Because.”

That’s the only answer he got out of me. I watched as Mr. Knox paced back and forth at the front of the room. At least he didn’t laugh at me, or have jiggling boobs.

Like a good little robot I listened to him rant and curse in Japanese. The bell rang signaling lunch.

Robots don’t eat so I found myself on the steps on the front of the school, calling my father.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Dad come take me home immediately,”

“Ciel, suck it up. It’s just school.”

“I refuse to suck it up, take me home.”

“You’re just being stubborn, Tanaka won’t homeschool you forever.”

“He can and he will. American schools are filthy and stupid.”

“Don’t be a brat, or I will make you join clubs afterschool.”

“You wouldn’t”

“Oh I would.”

“You’re cruel and mean.”

I hung up. Dad was being an ass, I mean, my programmer was being unfair.

I had to suffer through three more classes, someone shoot me now. Shoot me and carry my dead body to my father and make him regret not listening to me.

The exploring technology teacher Mr. Bardroy had no accent, but I saw the girl with the glasses again, she sat down at the computer next to me. Oh joy.

No less than a minute of her turning the thing on she was wailing. “MR. BARDROY I BROKE IT!”

Of course, I watched with a blank expression as the teacher tried to fix the computer, it sparked and flared.  
Then it exploded.

That was interesting.

I didn’t have time to laugh at their faces before the bell rang. These were short periods.

Robotic legs carried me to science. And into the seat Mr. Faustus sat me in.

He looked mean, mean, stubborn and tortured. He reminded me of myself, I didn’t like people who reminded me of myself. I already knew I was a bad little robot.

He glared at me. I paid no mind, Ms. Sutcliff was there again. She looked unhappy. The teacher rounded around the desks. I hoped I didn’t grow up to be like him.

The boy next to me raised his hand. He said something smart.

I was like a vegetable, I was lucky that a rabbit hadn’t come and eaten me already. Maybe it would be better if it did. As the teacher glared at me, I felt sorry.  
He had to stay in this prison too, and teach all these idiots as well. Poor Mr. Faustus.

I made a mental note to never become a teacher, EVER.

I was on edge, the teacher kept looking at me, did he know my dad? Did he wonder about my eye patch? What was with Americans and staring?

The bell was a relief this time, but I was still a robot as I shuffled down to English. How ironic and I was the only English person, I opened the door and sat down in a random desk like the rest of the students.

The last period of the day. Finally. Then I could go home and complain to Tanaka and my father, worst first day of school ever…

My thoughts were halted as the teacher spoke up, “Good afternoon class.” He smiled.

Mr. Michaelis was tall, with red eyes and inky black hair. They bore into mine and his mouth pulled up into a smirk. He was beautiful. A man? Beautiful?

But he was, his words bounced around inside my head. All I could do was stare at him as he talked and wrote things on the board. I wiped some drool off my chin, flushing.

Guys like Mr. Michaelis are the reason why gay guys exist, why girls would do their hair pretty and wear perfume, why people wrote him secret love notes and stuck them on his desk.

His cool voice soothed my nerves,

I was a robot no more, but only for a few minutes.  
Because suddenly everyone was getting up and leaving, I didn’t hear the bell? They were out of there in seconds leaving me alone with Mr. Michaelis, he smiled at me.

“Hurry Mr. Phantomhive, you’ll be late for your bus.”

I paused, “I don’t ride the bus.”

His eye brows shot up immediately, “Curious accent, you’re English, where are you from?”

“Lancaster.”

“How long have you lived in America?”

“Two weeks.”

“Do you like it?”

“No, not very much.” Might as well be honest.

“I wouldn’t like it either.”

I nodded, reluctant to leave suddenly, but my robot legs were pulling me away from his handsome features, out the door, and down to the front doors.

I sighed, I glanced into the office to see Ms. Sutcliff inside, talking to a man with even brighter red hair, shining green eyes, red glasses and slightly sharp teeth. I heard their conversation.

“Dad! Stop you’re so embarrassing!!” she wailed.

He just laughed and patted her on the head, “Ashamed your father is the secretary?”

I saw his name tag, Grell Sutcliff.

I saw the familiar Mercedes in the line of cars and ran for it, hopping inside.

My father sighed, “I am not even going to ask how school was.”

“It was horrible.” I said anyway.

“C’mon, did you make any friends?”

“No, I would rather converse with a fruit than another high school student.”

“Ciel, quit being stubborn.” Vincent sighed. “Did you see Mr. Spears?”

“Yes, he stared at me, and I walked past. I will be stubborn until the day I die.”

“Say hello for me tomorrow.” He replied.

“I AM NOT GOING BACK TOMORROW.” I snapped.

“Yes you are.”

“It’s a prison, they hang us on meat hooks and shuffle us around on racks.” I huffed crossing my arms.

My father stared at the road a minutes before bursting into laughter. “Ciel you are so crude. Make some friends, then school will be better.”

“I would have a more relevant conversation with a pineapple, teenagers are leeches.”

“No matter what you say, you’re going back tomorrow.”

So it goes.


	2. Gay School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Does my dad ever listen? No, he sits at his desk at home and reads reports. He doesn’t listen. A busy college professor had no time to listen to his son begging to never go back to school again.

So here I was again, in Geometry, watching as Ms. Hannah messed around on her computer, she obviously didn’t know how to work it, she also obviously didn’t know how to do math properly. But it wasn’t like I cared.

I just hoped that Finny wouldn't turn around again like yesterday, but I could only wish, He turned around at the first chance he got. Lucky me.

“So, your name is Ciel right?” he asked.

“How did you know that?”

“When she called roll, you said ‘here’ when she said Ciel. So you’re not from America right?” he asked anyway.

“No I am not.”

“Where are you from?!” his eyes gleamed.

Wasn’t it pretty dang obvious? “England.”

“OHHHH, I see, is it cool there? How long have you been in the U.S?” he asked, turning around fully in his desk.

I sighed, I didn’t want to answer his prying questions. So I stared him down for a moment. That didn’t really work. “It’s gross here, I have been here two weeks.”

“Oh I see, I am sorry you think it’s gross! But hey maybe you’ll learn to like it here eventually!!!” he flashed a smile and the bell saved me.

I walked a little too quickly to ceramics. Ms. Ran-Mao gave me a funny look as I jumped into my seat, only to find the girl with the purply hair and glasses staring at me again.

I can’t shake these people anymore. So I might as well save myself trouble in the long run. “Hello, it’s not polite to stare. My name is Ciel.” Might as get that over with.

Her face grew red and she adjusted her glasses, “S-sorry!! My name is Maylene, it’s nice to meet you.”

At least she didn’t have a totally annoying voice, and didn’t ask any questions after that. She just giggled to herself and wrote something down in a notebook.

Ms. Ran-Mao told us the steps to making a clay whistle in any shape we wanted, I decided that I would make mine in the shape of Mr. Michealis…

“Ah, my little Mini Bari Sax player!” Mr. Soma exclaimed as I walked into the smelly band room, he gave me a big smile. I prefer people like him to Mr. Faustus from science. Nice man, Mr. Soma was.

Once I got the instrument all put together and sat down in my spot the other player again stated the obvious, “But, you’re so small!”

“Your point?” I felt talkative today, the girl in the row in front of me with spiraling blonde curls and green eyes like Finny, turned to stare shamelessly at me.

I made eye-contact with her and she fluttered her eyelashes wildly at me. What was wrong with girls these days? Were there any normal ones? I guess not.

“So are you any good?” the mammoth boy beside me asked.

I shrugged, “It depends on what ‘good’ is for you.”

I tried to spend the rest of class showing off in front of him.

Following the same two girls from yesterday I spotted the principle again, I wanted to rush by but I knew it would attract attention to me. So I walked at a normal pace.

“Morning again.” Ms. Sutcliff said again, she smiled up at him, I remembered her father was the school secretary. Maybe they knew each other because her dad worked at the school.

That mask of pure power and dictation broke for a moment, “Morning Ms. Sutcliff I trust your dad hasn’t embarrassed you too much.”

She laughed, “Not yet anyway.”

That was it, they walked past him and up to Japanese again. I sat down next to her, slightly curious, well while I was in a good mood.

“Your dad is the secretary right?” I asked when we were all working on our worksheet, the classroom was buzzing and Mr. Knox was falling asleep at his desk.

She looked up at me slightly surprised, as did the blonde boy on the other side of me. “Uhm yeah. Why do you ask?”

“I saw you yesterday in the office with him, and I was wondering why you were walking to Mr. Spears so casually.” I felt like a stalker all of a sudden.

“Well, I know Mr. Spears because my dad and him…uh,” she blushed, “They used to date.” She replied quietly.

Date? As in, Mr. Spears was gay? OUR PRINCIPLE WAS GAY? OUR SECRETARY WAS GAY? I stared at her for a moment, “Seriously?!”

She nodded, “Yeah, but now my dad is married to Mr. Alan, he’s a math teacher. He teaches Algebra 2.” She explained.

Well dang, that counted for three gay men at our school. Maybe I would tell my father that his old friend Mr. Spears had swung the wrong way…

Was it the wrong way? I didn’t know. I didn’t think it mattered.

“Are you a homophobe?” the boy next to me with lighter blue eyes asked, apparently he had been watching my face.

I shook my head, “No, of course not. Homosexuals are just fine with me.”

“Are you gay then?” he asked,

“No, I prefer pineapples as my only love.” I replied and he snickered.

“I like you, you’re funny.”

Later I learned that his name was Alois. He wasn’t that bad.

I didn’t call my father this lunch, instead I walked to my English class hoping that Mr. Michealis would be there. I had told Tanaka about him (not that he was beautiful, that was my little secret) but that he was my teacher, Tanaka gave a laugh and patted me on the back.

opened the door to find him eating an apple and sitting at his desk, his lips clasping down on the fruit and teeth biting through the skin with ease, his tongue as he sucked out the juice, It made my mouth water and groin feel funny. I swallowed and entered. “Mr. Michealis, I have a question for you.”

He looked up from his work and smiled a warm smile, yet his eyes made him look dangerous. “Why hello Ciel, ask away.”

I sat down in a desk near his, “Do you perhaps know an old man named Tanaka?” I asked still staring at the apple with one bite taken out of it, I wish I had been the apple…

His mouth twitched up into a small grin, “Yes I know Mr. Tanaka. He used to tutor me in middle school, back when I used to live in London.”

I was surprised, “Really? Because he’s my…” I fumbled for words, what was Tanaka? “Great Uncle, he lives with my father and I. I mentioned your name to him and he laughed.” I explained.

His eyebrows shot up, “He does?! I have been dying to get in contact with him! He was the one that inspired me to become a teacher like him! Oh do tell him I said hello!” he was smiling widely. It enhanced his handsome face.

“I guess I will.”

Then we proceeded to talk about his Middle School days and how he lived in England like I had, I was reluctant to go to Exploring Technology.

Mr. Bardroy spoke fast and kept eyeing Maylene, I guess he didn’t want another explosion to happen, she was afraid to turn on her computer so she watched over my shoulder

“You’re good at computers Ciel.” She sighed, “I ruin everything I touch.”

I sighed, I didn’t want to be mean, maybe something was wrong with me today, I was being too nice. I didn’t say anything.

Science, my good mood was ruined. Mr. Faustus obviously had a stick shoved up his ass, or something else up his ass the night before. He was moody and angry.

“Shut up all of you! Do you want to all fail high school? Then keep talking, you rats, I can’t believe your parents raised you like this. They must be idiots.” He snapped at one point.

Say that to my father’s face. Then say that again after he punches the shit out of you. I smirked at the thought. He glared knives at me.

“You think this is amusing Mr. Phantomhive?”

“Very.” I might as well speak the truth.

“Why is it amusing?” he sneered.

“Because if my father ever heard you say that, he would immediately punch you in your sour face.” I widened my smirk.

Snickers could be heard around the room, Ms. Sutcliff wasn’t laughing, instead she looked at me with urgent eyes, “Ciel, you should stop while you’re ahead.”

Too late, Mr. Faustus was already red in the face, “Detention Mr. Phantomhive, afterschool today. And I would also like a word with your father.”

CRAP. I should have shut my mouth. How was I going to explain this to my father?

The cruel teacher laughed at my look of horror.

With heavy head and feet I willed myself to the comfort of English and let myself enjoy the view of Mr. Michaelis pacing backing back and forth in front of the classroom. His melodic voice and deep smoldering eyes flicker to me every once and a while. But I wasn’t remotely happy.

When the bell rang my heart sunk, my father was going to kill me. Then mount my head on his wall and throw darts at it… I could see him now…

“Mr. Phantomhive, it’s the second time in a row, but you don’t have to ride the buses,” he sighed sitting at his desk.

I blinked and stood up, “Oh sorry, Mr. Faustus gave me a detention in science today and he also wants to talk to my father…which I am not looking forward to.” I answered gathering up my stuff.

“Oh? Crabby Mr. Faustus. Don’t worry, I am sure your father will acknowledge you, he’s related to Tanaka who is the most forgiving person in the world.” He said.

“Sure, sure.” I didn’t feel like cheering up, I hung my head and left the room, I caught his frown out of the corner of my eye.

I really hated school, I had tried my best to make the best of it by talking to people today, but it was wasted, in detention. I entered the science room. I was the only one with detention. Which surprised me, since he was in such a foul mood today. I slid into my regular seat and he looked up from his book.

“Well you showed like a good little boy.” His smirk wavered through his voice.

“Of course Mr. Faustus,” I texted my dad quickly, telling him I had detention. I hoped he would just say ok.

He stood from his desk and sat in the chair adjacent to me. “So, young Phantomhive, you have a quick tongue.”

“As do you.” I wouldn’t look into his prying yellow eyes.

“Tell me Ciel, what is your dad like?”

“He is like me.”

“Oh really? Exactly?” he sounded amused at my reply. “He’s feisty, small, rude, yet strangely adorable?”

His last words surprised me, my eyes snapped up to my teacher, “Excuse me?”

“Ciel, you know it. You know that you’re adorable and want to tease me.” He reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I back away, “Mr. Faustus?” my voice sounded hoarse, as he scooted closer to me.

His eye glimmered with lust, “How about something Ciel, you give me what I want and I will call your father and tell him that you didn’t have detention, that you stayed after to help me sort out papers.”

“A-and if I don’t!?” I squeaked, Mr. Faustus was gay also?!!? FOR ME?

“Then I could make up the juiciest tale of how you attacked your teacher…and have you suspended to deal with your father.”

I gulped, what was going on? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?!? “Uhm isn’t this highly illegal?!”

“Yes, but right now I am the law and you can chose to obey me or deny me.” His hand snaked up my leg, “So soft.”

My eyes grew wide, “No, nonononono” I wailed.

“Too late Mr. Phantomhive, I have already made my choice.” He purred snaking his hand further up my leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING >.


	3. Fuck Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear glob.

“Hush hush Ciel. Mr. Knox next door won’t come to your rescue, he is busy with Mr. Spears.” Mr. Faustus chuckled, tightening his grip on my leg. I squirmed.

“All of you are disgusting!!! GAY HOMO’S” I squealed, no I had nothing against gays (since Mr. Michealis made me question my own sexuality of course) but as long as they stayed away from me! “GET AWAY.”

“We can do this the easy way where it’s quick and less painful, or I could rape you in the most painful of ways,” his gloved hand coasted down my cheek, he had me pinned to the chair. Towering over me, if I ran he would catch me easily.

His yellow eyes bore into mine, “Make a choice.” He whispered.

I bit my lip, either way…in the end I was losing my virginity to my science teacher. I wasn’t stupid, I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of raping me. “The easy way.” I spat.

I couldn’t believe I was doing this, I would never speak ever again in science. He cupped my chin and latched his lips onto mine. I cringed, it felt alien and wrong.

I didn’t fight as he plunged his tongue into my mouth, I would just play dead and get it over with, I wasn’t afraid of sex…but maybe it was pretty gross with your teacher. My incredibly handsome teacher…

I slowly began to kiss back, tentative of the electricity of his kiss. He hummed and pulled away, “Mr. Phantomhive, have you got a little crush on your science teacher?” he asked.

I didn’t say anything. But I looked up at him through my lashes. This was an exciting, new, scandalous, naughty. It was rebellious, and that was right up my alley. Plus I needed to make sure I was gay… he kissed me again, this time more sweet and passionate than the first, taking his time swirling his tongue with mine. My hands gripped his hair and his hands now gripped my waist, he pulled me up so I was standing, we were a perfect height like this. Mr. Faustus sitting and me standing.

I shivered as he groped my ass, I wasn’t afraid of the pain, this was a huge experiment. He pulled away, “You little devil, this was part of your little evil plan.” He kissed my neck.

I wouldn’t deny it or agree, no it hadn’t started out as a plan, but it was now. I smirked and leaned closer. He wasted almost no time, he yanked down my pants just barely so my butt hit the cold air of the room, I whimpered slightly, maybe this was too quick. But it was too late as Mr. Faustus inserted a finger into my entrance, it felt awkward, it burned a little but that was it. “Such a good boy.” He whispered against my neck.

I blushed a furious red color and he added a second finger that made me squirm, he pulled my pants down to the ground and sat me down on his lap, I felt exposed under his gaze and my face burst further into flames, I didn’t have much time to complain before his other hand began to stroke my over-sensitive cock between us.

“M-Mr. Faustus,” I moaned aloud on accident, rocking into his hands.

“Such a slutty boy, you’re so very tight Ciel, are you a virgin?” he asked.

I didn’t want to admit I was so I shut him up with a kiss, letting my hands drift down to fondle his bulge through his pants.

It was a whole slew of raging pleasures as he added a third finger, I wanted more, I felt like a slut but I didn’t care. This was better than eating pineapples. I wanted him inside me badly, I fondled the hard bulge even more.

“Pl-Please, I want it.” I groaned.

“You want what Ciel?” he asked he smirked.

“I want you inside me.”

“How?” his voice was too teasing, he pumped me faster. I saw stars for a moment. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Like an animal.” I whispered against his ear.

He growled, “So slutty, so adorable.” He kissed me a moment, his hand retreating from my entrance, he undid his fly quickly and suddenly I could feel the blunt head against me. I whined.

I was cut short as pain shot up my back, he thrust in to the hilt. I bit back a cry, I breathed in with a sharp gasp.

“Relax Ciel,” he grunted and pleasure coated his handsome face, it suited him well. “You’re so tight.” He hissed as he let me adjust. “Are you a virgin?”

I looked down, not saying anything.

He cupped my chin and pulled my head level to his, “Don’t be afraid Ciel. You’re doing quite well. Don’t be shy.” He kissed my sweetly this time, his hands drifting to my hips.

“Now, I’m going to move.” He sighed, lifting me up and slamming me back down onto his lap.

Oh it felt so good, again and again, like an animal almost I rode him, sitting on his lap in the science room.

Building pleasure as he hit something inside me. I whimpered. “D-do that again!”

He chuckled hitting it again and again, I threw my head back and cried out, what was this? This coil in my gut?! It was going to, to.

It snapped and I came for the first time in my life. I moaned, I felt like jello, I clung to him limply. A few minutes later he sped up the pace and pulled out, coming against my ass.

We sat there for a moment breathing hard, “That was one mind blowing fuck Mr. Phantomhive.” He finally said kissing my neck.

“Yes, yes it was.” I sighed.

“Hmmm,” he hummed. “Did you like it?”

“Yes very much.” I laughed. This easily made the best day of my life.

“I am glad.” He smiled, “We should do this again.”

“We should.”

 

I now know the definition of ‘fuck buddies’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not rape if you like it >.


	4. Tease

My father gave me an odd look the next morning while I ate breakfast. “Ciel, are you sure you didn’t have detention with Mr. Faustus?” he asked standing on the other side of the counter, a coffee mug in hand.

I glanced up from my oatmeal, “Yes, I am perfectly sure. I stayed afterschool to help him with a favor, the text I sent you was a mistake.”

He frowned, “Mr. Faustus isn’t mean to you, right?” he asked taking a sip of coffee.

I paused a moment, “No not at all father. He’s quite nice.” I smirked despite myself.

“Oh and Tanaka,” I turned to face the old man to my left, “I talked to Mr. Michealis, he says hello and that he would like to see you again. He told me all about how he used to live in London and you were his tutor.” I added.

Tanaka smiled and stirred his tea. “Oh ho ho. Tell him we should meet for tea one day.” Was his reply

“I will.”

 

I was feeling jittery in Japanese today. Mr. Knox was going on about introductions and writing, I realized that he was walking a little funny today and didn’t sit down at his desk like he usually did. I made a comment to Alois.

“Is Mr. Knox acting different or is it me?” I asked.

He glanced up at the orange haired teacher who was dozing off while standing. “Hm, he hasn’t sat down at all, it’s like he has something up his ass.”

I burst out into hilarious laugher, Ms. Sutcliff on the other side of me gave me an odd look. “Ciel are you okay?” she asked.

I nodded, “Yeah. Sure,”

“Did detention go well yesterday?” she asked suddenly.

I swallowed hard, “Uhm it went fine.”

Her eyes went wide, “Really?”

I nodded, “Yeah, he isn’t that bad.”

Lunch I walked out of Japanese to find Mr. Faustus in the doorway of his classroom next door, his gold eyes locked with mine a moment. He smiled.

I waited till all the students were gone before slinking into his classroom. Mr. Faustus was sitting at his desk looking through papers. I set my bag down and made my way over to his desk. “Good morning Mr. Faustus.”

He looked up at me peering through his glasses, “Ah Ciel, did your father give you a hard time yesterday?” he asked, it sounded formal.

I rounded the desk and stood before him, “No not in the least. He bought every word,”

He smirked, “Good, good.” He set down his papers, “Have you come back for more Mr. Phantomhive?”

I shrugged, “Maybe I like your company, maybe I don’t. But I don’t think lunch is long enough to do anything anyway.”

“Come here.”

I sat down on his lap, I felt small but I needed to take an edge off for a moment, to get rid of my jitters. Just a kiss or two and I needed to talk to Mr. Michaelis about Tanaka.

I got just what I wanted as he pressed his mouth to mine, first soft and sweet, but then his tongue was inside my mouth giving me shivers down my spine and making me cling to him. So lustful, so thrilling. I liked kissing Mr. Faustus.

I pulled away a moment to breathe and he cupped my face in his hands. “You’re so beautiful Ciel, so small so precious.” He licked his lip, “So slutty and sexy.”

I blushed, I had never ever gotten a compliment like that, I didn’t say anything.

“And mine.” He kissed me again with even more vigor, molding against my mouth and making my eyes flutter shut at the sensation, so raw and powerful, I kissed him back until I could breathe again.

“I have to, talk to Mr. Michaelis before lunch is over.” I finally said, panting.

“Ok,” he patted my head, “Are you doing anything afterschool?” he asked.

I shook my head, “No I am not, do you need help with papers?” I winked.

“Yes I do,” he pecked me on the lips and I was on my way.

I walked into Mr. Michaelis’s room and sat down in the nearest desk to him, he looked up at me, “Ciel, what can I do for you today?” he asked.

Looking into his red eyes was a whole other feeling than when I looked into Mr. Faustus’s. They glowed and looked straight into me. Sebastian was a different kind of delicious, one that I wanted. But I knew I should keep my distance. Mr. Faustus was what I needed at the moment.

“I talked to Tanaka about it, he wants to have tea with you one of these days.” I answered.

His face lit up, “Really? Would this weekend work?”

“I could ask.”

“Thank you very much Ciel.” He smiled. “I have missed Tanaka, I also am curious to meet your father.”

My face dropped, “Why my father? He’s just…normal.”

“Tanaka always talked about him, but I never got to meet him. I know I am just a few years younger than him.” He replied, something in his red eyes sparkled. “I used to go Tanaka’s house and see pictures of your father. You look very much like him.”

“Not, really. He’s boring, and old, just works all day and when he is home he is still working. A college professor in English.” I explained.

To my horror his smile grew wider, “He is? Really? What college? He is in English just like me, how peachy.”

I suddenly didn’t want to answer his questions, “Well when you meet him you can ask for yourself.” I snapped.

 

The conversation with Mr. Michaelis had me in a sour mood in Exploring Technology, I refused to help Maylene with her computer and Mr. Bardroy pulled me aside.

“I have no idea what’s wrong with you, I don’t care if you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I don’t care if you didn’t wake up on a bed, you can’t be mean to a lady like that.” He lectured.

I glanced over at Maylene, small, sad and staring at the ground, because I had yelled at her earlier. “Now be a man and apologize.”

I sighed and sat back down into the seat next to her. She didn’t look at me, so I turned to her, “I’m sorry Maylene. I didn’t mean to get mad at you.”

Her face lit up and she sat up, “You’re forgiven Ciel!!!”

How odd, she was only sad until I apologized. I noticed the rest of the period as I helped her with her computer she kept staring at me or brushing her hand against mine.

Oh well. It was time for science.

I sat down in my seat and the whole table looked at me, “So, how was detention? What did he say?!” they all blurted all at once.

I held back a smile, “Nothing, it was terrible though. He just kinda stared at me and made me write sentences. Nothing much.”

“Seriously?” the boy with the helmet head asked me.

“Seriously, he doesn’t scare me.” Ms. Sutcliff eyed me oddly.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

I nodded, “Yup.”

Throughout the class, long fleeting glances were shot at me from my science teacher. During a lab I could feel his eyes on my ass, but as he was standing in front of the class I shamelessly stared at his crotch. Licking my lips and making him pause in mid phrase.

Oh this was fun messing around with Mr. Faustus. During our lab I made sure to bend over a lot and rest my palms on the desk, giving him full view of my behind. In turn he made sure to make his crotch noticeable, leaning back against his desk and spreading his legs.

Oh it was a naughty game. Though I only had sex with him once, it was going to happen multiple times though, maybe until I graduate even after I didn’t care. It kept me sharp, made me feel alive, less bored and wanted.

I was already uncomfortable in my pants when I got into English. Mr. Michaelis smiled at me and I got lost again in his silky voice. I found myself undressing the man with my eyes, maybe something was wrong with me.

He caught me staring but I didn’t really care. I would brush it off as nothing, or say he had a bug on him or something. But it wasn’t like I was going to stick around afterschool for a little like I usual. No I was going right to the science room.

The bell rung and I sprung up like all the other students, grabbing my stuff but I felt a hand on my shoulder, it made me feel tingly inside and warm, I turned to see Mr. Michaelis standing there.

“Can I help you?” I asked, blushing at his touch, HE WAS TOUCHING ME.

“I am sorry Ciel if I hurt your feelings by comparing you to your father.” He said with a solemn tone.

I was surprised, “Oh, it’s okay Mr. Michaelis. No offense taken. Lots of people do that who know my father or what he looks like.” I explained.

“I just feel like I hurt your feelings. I forgot to ask how detention was?”

“It was fine,” I shifted a little, I fought off the boner rising in my pants as I remember what happened. “Why do you ask.”

He shrugged, “Mr. Faustus seemed happy afterwards when he stopped by my classroom to talk, I wondered If he was in a good mood.”

My eyes grew wide, “Oh…well what did you talk about?”

“Nothing much, we talk about students mainly and when I mentioned you he smiled.”

I nodded, “Well that’s nice…so you tomorrow Mr. Michaelis,” I was eager to run to the science room. “Have a good day.”

He sighed, “Have a good day Ciel” he called after me.

I called my father quickly.

“What now?” he asked.

“Mr. Michaelis is coming over on Saturday for tea, and I have to stay after school.”

“Oh, that’s nice, why?”

“I have no idea, just pick me up at 4 instead.”

“Ok fine.”

And I was free to sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it seems too much of a Ciel/Claude fic.  
> DON'T WORRY.


	5. The Art Of Fainting

I felt uneasy all of a sudden, my head swirled and I lost focus. It was Friday, Mr. Michaelis was ACTUALLY visiting my house tomorrow. How weird did that sound? Very, who usually had their teachers over for tea…with their great uncle? Ah I shook my head, it felt heavy.

Okay, I don’t know anyone who has ever done that. It made my stomach clench and unclench. I slipped into my seat in Geometry. Finny never gave up a time to annoy me. Especially in my state of unease.

At his first opportunity he pounced with the questions. “Hey Ciel, you look kinda sick today, is there something wrong? Are you sick? Did you eat breakfast? Sometimes if I don’t eat breakfast I don’t feel good. Ciel?”

His annoying high-pitched voice rang through my head. I couldn’t focus on what he was saying, everything sounded fuzzy and my stomach did another flip. I paled and zoned out.

Next thing I knew I was in ceramics, Maylene was hovering over my face. I could hear her voice some-what. “Ciell? Ciel? Are you okay?!” her face faded to black. The world faded to black but I could hear her again. I felt something hard against my back. The ground?

“MS. RAN-MAO!!??? CIEL FAINTED!!!”

 

I woke up in a strange room, but I assumed it was the nurse’s office. The bed smelled of old socks and sweat. I sat up to see that Maylene and the Principle waited for me. I cringed, they probably called my father…crap.

“Ciel, are you feeling better?” Maylene asked, she grabbed my hand tenderly. I didn’t have the energy to shake her off, I didn’t have the energy to do anything at the moment.

“Yeah a bit.” I answered. At least she wasn’t loud and annoying at the moment, I felt fine. My head was clear but my insides still did a nervous dance. Mr. Spears spoke up.

“Mr. Phantomhive, you gave us quite a scare. Do you have any idea why you fainted? Also I called your father and informed most teachers what happened.” He said in a light tone, not the usual tone when speaking with students.

I gulped, “No, I have no idea. I didn’t feel right and then…I woke up here.” I glanced at the clock. “How long was I out?”

“About 10 minutes. Don’t worry. Once your father comes you can go home.” He replied folding his arms. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again. We like to have good reviews here. Not useless gossip at my school.”

“Oh all the boy did was faint.” I heard Mr. Michaelis’s voice from the hallway, soft and soothing. He slipped inside the room and stood next to Mr. Spears. A small smile on his perfect lips. “No need to lecture him.”

Mr. Spears snorted and turned to his fellow school worker. “And since when are you able to visit students in the nurses office?” he asked.

“Since I have a free period.” He turned to me, “Are you feeling okay?”

I nodded, “Yeah I feel fine,” his eyes lingered down to Maylene who was still holding my hand, I wanted to pull it away, but I knew I would hurt her feelings if I did. “I don’t have to go home really,” I looked up at the Principle, I wanted to go to English and have lunch with Mr. Michaelis.

They all shook their heads, “You can’t stay here, by law we need you to go home with your father.” Mr. Spears answered.

“Don’t worry Ciel, I will collect all your late work for you and give it to you tomorrow when I have tea with Tanaka.” Mr. Michaelis answered.

Maylene and Mr. Spears looked at Mr. Michaelis with confused looks, the English teacher just smiled, “Oh, Ciel’s great uncle happens to be my childhood tutor and I wanted to visit him since he was very dear to me as I was an orphan as I was younger.” He explained. “Remember Tanaka Mr. Spears?”

My eyes widened, Mr. Michaelis was an orphan?! How come Tanaka never told me? How come Tanaka never even spoke of him? I would ask once I got home and into Tanaka’s care.

“Oh I see, I suppose that’s okay. Yes I remember Vincent’s uncle” Mr. Spears nodded.

Maylene was still holding my hand and Mr. Michaelis smiled down at her, “Oh so you two are…dating?” he asked, he sounded amused.

I grew red in the face, “UHM”, she also grew equally as red, but before I could deny it my father appeared in the door way.

His blue eyes grew slightly wide, “Ciel, Are you okay?” he asked walking inside, past both School workers and feeling my forehead, like a normal dad would.

“Yes father I’m fine, But they insist on making me go home today.” I answered as honestly as I could, hiding my blush. This was embarrassing. “I’m fine.”

Vincent’s handsome face softened a moment, “Well Ciel, I have taken the day off, Tanaka and I were very worried when the school called” he turned to Mr. Spears. “You’re coming home,”

“Long time no see old friend,” Mr. Spears said shaking my father’s hand. I wondered silently if my father knew about Mr. Spears and Mr. Knox, I knew they had been high school friends.

“Yes it has been a long time, fourteen years perhaps?” Vincent smiled, “We must catch up again sometime soon.”

“We should, should we meet up again tomorrow?” my principle blurted.

I watched Mr. Michaelis carefully, something set my stomach flipping in his eyes. The way his red eyes drank in my father, shamelessly. He licked his lips, I shivered and squeezed Maylene’s hand a little, she looked up at me, slightly confused but she didn’t say anything.

“Why don’t we all have tea together?” Mr. Spears suddenly said, “Sebastian you said you would have tea with Tanaka?”

Sebastian…Mr. Michaelis’s name was Sebastian? I once had a dog named that because I liked the name so much. My mind was boggled and I continued to stare in surprise at the three men conversing in front of me.

My father turned to Sebastian, “Oh so you’re the Sebastian that Tanaka has told me so much about.” He gave a warm smile, one I didn’t see too often. “Nice to finally meet you Mr. Michaelis.”

The way he said his name, my dad’s smile and Mr. Michaelis’s shining eyes as they shook hands, my head grew woozy again and I couldn’t breathe. I started to silently panic. WHAT WAS GOING ON?!!?!?!?

“Ciel, calm down, don’t faint again,” Maylene was holding both my hands now, she stood in front of me. “Breathe normally.”

Her face came back to normal and I focused on her large glasses. “Oh sorry.” I sighed, I glanced over at my father again chatting away with both men. Before he turned to me,

“Ciel, come let’s go home. I took the day off to take care of you because Tanaka has gone to the library and I fear he won’t be home for a while.” Then he noticed Maylene. “Oh, are you his…”

“I’m his friend.” She replied quietly, she let go of my hands and smiled, “I was the one who caught his head before it was smashed against the floor. My name is Maylene, nice to meet you.” She was polite, her eyes looked right past his good looks.

“Oh nice to meet you Maylene, thank you for helping him.” He helped me stand, I felt all their eyes on me as I began to walk out of the office.

“Get better Ciel, see you tomorrow” Mr. Michaelis said with a wave.

“Have a good evening, drink lots of water.” Mr. Spears said pushing up his glasses and folding his arms again.

I glanced back at Maylene, I couldn’t help it. She gave a small wave, “Goodbye Ciel.” She said quietly.

 

“So you have no idea at all why you fainted?” My father asked sitting down at the foot of my bed. He looked worried, I didn’t like the crease in his forehead.

“I have no idea at all, but it won’t happen again, I just felt light-headed, I am fine. Don’t worry about me, go back to work.” I insisted.

He shook his head, “It’s been a long time since I have taken care of you properly like a father should. I leave it all to Tanaka too much,” he smiled patting my head.

“How do you know Mr. Spears and Mr. Michaelis?” I couldn’t help but ask, it was eating away at me. I NEEDED to know.

He gave a small laugh, “Well I know about Sebastian because Tanaka would tutor him in high school since he really had no parents to help him or anything, Tanaka would always talk about him. I never got to meet him until today and I look forward to having Tea with him and William. I met William in high school, he was my very good friend.” He explained.

I nodded, “Oh I see, I just thought it was weird? To have that little gathering in the nurses office, I suppose,”

“Oh you have nothing to worry of my little Ciel. Just old friends. Since they moved to America I lost touch, and here they are in the city teaching at a high school.” He smiled, “But never mind me, what about that pleasant girl who was holding your hands?” he winked at me.

“OH, nothing!!” I replied, blushing, “She’s a friend, she can be a little awkward and annoying, but she’s okay. I suppose.” I said quickly.

“Ohhhh, I see,” he laughed, “Does Ciel have an admirer? She was looking at you like you were the most interesting thing on the planet. She likes you.”

“DOES NOT!” I snapped, he just laughed louder and stood up, he crossed over to the door, before he slipped out my door he poked his head back in, “Trust me Ciel I know the look of someone who loves another.”

He left me a confused mush of a little school boy, I nestled deep into the blankets and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow would be torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,  
> My chapters apart make no sense.  
> One-sided Maylene/Ciell don't worry.


	6. Adult Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short.

“Tanaka, why don’t you ever tell me about your past?” I asked sitting down next to the old man in our living room, the sun shone through the blinds and warmed my arm. Today was warm and welcoming, it made me want to have tea outside instead.

Tanaka gave a familiar laugh that told me he wasn’t going to say a thing, “Well Ciel there isn’t much to talk about.”

“Sure there is!! Like how you started tutoring Mr. Michaelis, and how father met Mr. Spears and everything!! I feel left out, I know nothing. Father never talks about it…and neither do you.” I complained, but my heart was beating fast and my palms were sweating, he was coming over Sebastian was coming to my house. He was going to walk on my floor, eat my food, drink my tea.

It make me wanna squeak, and wriggle around, I hoped I didn’t faint again. That would just be embarrassing. Very girly to swoon like that again, and I didn’t have Maylene to make sure I didn’t hit my head on the floor this time, or hold my hand when it became too much.

“Ciel, I’ll tell you when the time is right, but as of now, you don’t need to be walking around with all that information. Not at all.” That was Tanaka’s only reply, “I should start to make the tea, they should be here any minute.”

I swallowed hard he stood up and disappeared into the kitchen, I had helped Tanaka clean the house. I had chosen the tea carefully and I was wearing much nicer clothes than I would usually wear. I bit my lip as my father walked into the front room, “Ciel, are you doing anything this afternoon?” he asked, he was tying his tie around his neck, his hair was still slightly damp and I could smell his familiar clean scent that he always wore in the mornings.

I shook my head, “No, but I assumed I was having tea with you and our guests.” I replied.

He frowned, “Oh, Ciel. That’s…I was expecting to be able to speak with them in private.” He responded.

“WHAT?” I shrieked. “But, but, they are my school teachers!!”

“Ciel calm down,” he crossed over to me and patted me on the head, “They are grownups, you should spend time with other people, usually people’s children don’t exactly hang out with their parent’s friends.” He explained.

I was suddenly half relieved, half angry. I didn’t have to worry about awkward conversations during tea that I would be a part of, but I was angry. Angry that I was so excluded for being young, angry because my father never wanted me to know anything and that I seemed like a burden to him. ANGRY, I wanted to be an equal, drink tea and see Sebastian. I blinked rapidly standing up sharply.

“But, But I want to have tea with you!” I argued., I felt so small all of a sudden.

He shook his head, “No Ciel, this is for adults. I don’t bother you when you have friends over.” He sighed.

“I don’t have friends over.”

“Good point, neither do I. Now it’s been a while, why don’t you call up one of your school friends and hang out with them?” his eyes trailed down to my eye-patch a moment.

“I don’t want to!!” I yelled, he was so UNFAIR. First, he makes me set the whole tea thing up, flirts with my English teacher AND principle and then denies me tea with them?!

“CIEL DON’T BE A BRAT!” he snapped glaring down at me, “SUCK IT UP AND GO BE A NORMAL KID!” he yelled.

I sneered and stomped out of the room, up the stairs and into my over-sized bedroom. Why was he such a jerk? I sat down on my bed, I felt angry, but I understood, I would hate my dad butting in if I had friends over…

I glanced at my phone, I couldn’t think of anyone to call, I didn’t have any friends really, I wasn’t a loner, it was the only the first week of school anyway! No one was that close to me, except.

Mr. Faustus.

“Ciel, Ciel, can’t handle a weekend without me already?” his low cool voice replied after one ring.

“Of course not, my father has friends over. I don’t want to be here, you’re the first person I would call to handle boredom.”

“Ah, and you’re assuming I would help you with that?”

“I could ask?”

“Ask politely.”

“Will you please come and save me Mr. Faustus?”

“Where do you live Ciel?”

I smiled, if my dad wanted me to hang out with people, well this sort of counted, Mr. Faustus was a friend.

 

The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs, half hoping it was Mr. Spears or Mr. Michaelis so I could see them, but half hoping it was Mr. Faustus so I wouldn’t have to face my teachers in an awkward half goodbye and explain where I was going.

Tanaka opened the door before I could reach it, I saw Mr. Faustus in the door way, he looked dashing as usual, his golden eyes looked at Tanaka, “Is Ciel here?”

Tanaka laughed, “Why yes,” he turned to see me standing there with my arms crossed against my chest. “He’s right here.”

“Good morning Mr. Faustus” I nodded at my teacher, Tanaka frowned.

“Are you leaving with this man?” he asked.

“Yes, there is a movie that relates to science that we thought we could watch with each other.”

“Just don’t tell father, please Tanaka.” I sighed as I stood in the doorway with Mr. Faustus, who placed his hand on the small of my back making me blush slightly.

“I won’t speak a word, have a good day Ciel,” My great uncle smiled “I’ll tell him that a friend of yours picked you up.” The kind old man nodded.

I waved, “Goodbye Tanaka, tell me how the tea went.” And shut the door behind me.

I stood on my porch with Mr. Faustus, I raised an eyebrow as he grabbed my hand. “Well you seem in a good mood today Mr. Faustus.” We began to walk to his car, the sunny day and warm weather made me feel automatically better.

He smiled, “I haven’t gone on a proper date in a while Ciel, plus it’s so nice out here and I was so very bored before you called.” He explained opening the car door for me, it was a nice car, sleek and black.

“A date? I guess you could call this a date.” I murmured slipping into the passenger seat, he rounded the car and got in himself.

“Well, of course it’s a date Ciel, though it may end with a rough fuck; it’s a date in the end, where would you like to go? Out for lunch?” he asked backing out of the driveway.

“I don’t know, wherever you like, lead the way.” I leaned against the seat. He drove on and a comfortable silence settled between us.

Was I dating Mr. Faustus? I shivered slightly, maybe I was, I wondered what his first name was, but I decided it didn’t matter in the end. I sorta wanted to find out the hard way, his hand was still wrapped around mine.

“Do we have to go anywhere?” I asked quietly.

“Would you rather just cut the fluff and go to my house?” he purred.

“Yes, don’t treat me like a lady.” I replied peering up at him through my lashes, “The date can come after the sex. I need you.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he grunted, I could hear the arousal in his voice and I noticed the small tent growing inside of his trousers at my small begging.

We pulled up to his house and he wasted no time, scooping me up like a bride out of the passenger and though the front door, his house was sleek and modern I noted as he walked inside. He kicked off his shoes and brought me right to his bedroom, setting me down on the large plush bed. I sorta wanted to take a better look around his house, but I decided that would be a turn off.

“Mr. Faustus, are you going to be good to me?” I asked smirking as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ll be wonderful to you Ciel, better than anything, I’ll make you come so many times calling out my name, just you watch.”

I shivered, “I can hardly wait.”

“Yesterday after school I saw this while shopping and it made me think of you.” He pulled something out of a drawer and chucked it at me, “I’ll be in the shower, I expect you to be ready but the time I come out.” He laughed and slipped into the black tiled bathroom connected to the room.

I looked inside the bag he threw at me, I had no idea what it could be, but knew it was sex related and my heart stopped.

Inside was lingerie. Black lacy lingerie. I wanted to laugh, but I knew he was serious and wanted me to wear it. The shower started and I swallowed again holding it up.

Oh god it was revealing and girly, but why not try? I began to undress and then I noticed the cat ears and tail also in the bag.

OH GOD.


	7. Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Point Of View.  
> AKA from Vincent's eyes.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, I had decided to change out of my formal work clothes in favor of something casual, I mean; this was my own house! I shouldn’t have to dress up!! I slipped into a pair of super pale blue jeans and I was about to slip on a navy blue V-neck when the doorbell rang for the second time this morning.

I didn’t think about my lack of shirt until I was already downstairs answering the door, only to find Sebastian giving me a curious look.

“Uhm, good morning Vincent?” a smile ghosted on his perfect lips and I shifted under his gaze that was now drinking in my bare chest, I couldn’t hide a blush.

“Oh s-sorry!” I stuttered, fiddling around with the shirt in my hands.

“No, it’s fine.” He stepped inside, as I still failed at finding the hole where my head went. He eyed me again with his sparkling red eyes, “Do you work out?” He nodded at the 6-pack that lived on my stomach.

I finally slipped the shirt on, but my hair stuck out funny, I smoothed it down, “Uhm, yeah.” I gave a quick smile and lead him into our dining room, “It’s something I enjoy.”

He sat down in the chair across from me where Ciel usually sits, “I see, I usually use the school weight lifting rooms,” he gave a chuckle.

“I used to lift weights in high school, but I was the smallest in the class, I looked a lot like Ciel.” I explained. “He’ll start looking like a man one day.” I sighed,

“It might take ten years.” He said quietly, we both laughed.

Tanaka walked in with a tea tray and a large smile on his face, he sat down the tray and laughed as Sebastian popped up out of his seat to embrace him in a warm hug.

“Tanaka! It’s been ages old man!” the teacher pulled away.

“Yes it has, you haven’t aged a day Sebastian! You still look barely into your 20’s!” They both sat down and began to chat about what happened after Sebastian moved to America.

I poured myself a cup and allowed myself to wonder where Ciel had gone, I had asked Tanaka, but all my uncle said was ‘oh he went with a friend’. I frowned. I didn’t like the sound of that. I swear I had heard a grown man’s voice at the door too. It sounded fishy, I would just have to wait until Ciel returned home to find out more about his ‘friend’. I finished my cup of tea and poured myself another before I realized that Tanaka was asleep in his chair.

“Oh, how long has he been asleep?!” I exclaimed in surprise. How embarrassing!

 

“He just dozed off, it’s okay I don’t mind. He needs his rest, So,” he smiled at me, “Mr. Phantomhive, tell me about your relationship with Ciel? He talks about you in such a negative way.”

“Oh, really?” I swallowed, I wondered what Ciel could have said… “We have a normal relationship, he closes up a lot and I am very busy being a college professor. We don’t always agree on everything, but it’s not bad.”

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “He is very afraid of you, I have always wondered why. You aren’t an aggressive man. Not that I have noticed.”

My eyebrows shot up and I almost spit out my tea. “AFRAID?!” I laughed, “He’s nothing but rude to me. Little smart comments here and there. He never acts afraid of me!”

He hummed a little, “At school he always seems to be reluctant of you and fear on a punishment.” He took a sip, “But it has gotten better,”

“That’s good, I never punish him for silly reasons. Sure I do get a little mad and my temper flares. I have never hurt him.” I sighed, “if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh, no I didn’t assume you abused the poor child!” he defended, “I was just wondering, he really is a good kid. I just feel like he doesn’t want to admit he likes people at school. He has friends he talks to, but he doesn’t consider them friends. Denial.”

“I wonder why, he just doesn’t want to admit school is the right place for him to be. He will when the time comes. He’s my world I guess.” I set down my cup, “Well, of course he is, I should probably take more care of him, since he has no mother to do that.” I trailed off.

“Wherever is the Ms. Phantomhive?” he asked.

I sighed, “She died in child birth. He still blames himself.”

“That’s terrible.”

“It’s fine, as long as he didn’t know her, but that doesn’t mean I don’t see her in him, but he seems to be doing well.”

“Have you ever thought in dating again?” I noticed a slight sparkle in his red eyes. The room’s temperature suddenly felt warmer and he smiled. I gulped.

“Well, I haven’t really. Being single is easier on Ciel, and I have a bad feeling that if I bring a woman home Ciel would through a fit and hate her.” I scratched the back of my head, “He threatened that to me one day.”

“Oh really?” he laughed, he opened his mouth to say something before the doorbell rang. We both stood up.

“I’ll get it, it’s probably William.” I said.

I felt reluctant to leave the room, but I opened the front door.

William looked good out of his suit. His hair still wet with a shower and a button up shirt cuffed at his elbows. “Morning Vincent,”

I smiled, “Come on in, I think Tanaka has fallen asleep, Sebastian came a little early,” I opened the door wider and let him in.

“Thanks,” he gazed around, “Nice house. Just for three of you?”

I lead him down to the dining room, “Yeah, I fell in love with the house, it reminded me of Rachel’s house in England.” I explained.

We entered the room, Sebastian sat back down in his spot, but Tanaka was gone. “Where did Tanaka go?” I asked slipping back into my chair, William sat where Tanaka had.

“He said he needed his afternoon nap, in his old age I believe him.” Sebastian laughed, “Morning William.”

“Morning Sebastian, have you been hogging Vincent all to yourself?” Will asked crossing his arms. He sounded a tad offended.

“Yes, do you have a problem with that? You should have come on time.”

“You shouldn’t have come early,” Will snapped.

“Oh don’t argue over stupid things, all we were taking about was Ciel,” I replied, I was amused, I wasn’t sure if they were exactly friends.

“Ciel has yet to say hello to me, but I think he’s afraid I know you too well,” William smiled, “he’s right, I do know you too well.” His eyes lingered on mine for a little too long.

“Well he shouldn’t be afraid, you won’t embarrass him.” I hoped he wouldn’t.

“I know that every time someone says he looks like you Ciel gets embarrassed.” Sebastian added.

“He does look a lot like me” I nodded, “It’s funny to compare old pictures.”

“But he looks so much like his mother too,” Will blurted, “I mean, Rachel’s eyes, not the color, but the shape and he has such a small body like her.”

“Ah so Rachel, that’s Ciel’s mother’s name? Tell me about her.” Sebastian leaned his elbows on the table, he looked suddenly interested. His eyes bore into mine, I gulped.

“There isn’t much to say really,” I sighed, I didn’t want to talk about this.

“Her name was Rachel, she had long beautiful honey brown hair, baby blue eyes, a lovely singing voice, the smartest woman I ever knew, kind and lovely.” William started. “He swept her off her feet, she never wanted to get married or anything until Vincent here worked his magic, but being pregnant was the happiest of her days,”

“She sounds wonderful,” Sebastian sighed sitting up straight, “But Vincent, you shouldn’t condemn yourself to be forever just because of Ciel.”

“You should date again, make sure Ciel knows them before anything serious happens, he should want you to be happy too,” William agreed.

“People tend to get grumpy to be without a lover for quite some time, I know I have.” Ciel’s English teacher laughed, “It’s been about a year for me.”

“I sometimes mess around with Mr. Knox, the Japanese teacher, but he doesn’t want anything serious. Not now anyway, so it’s been a few days,” William also admitted, both teachers looked over at me, “How long has it been?” Will asked.

“About 14 years…since Ciel was born.” I blushed, so what I hadn’t had a lover or sex for that long…sure it was frustrating, but anything for Ciel. A hand would work just fine for now.

Both their eyes grew wide, “Are you serious? How can you handle that?” Sebastian asked, he looked at me funny, his eyes trailing down to rest at my crotch, “I mean, I would go crazy.”

“There isn’t anything wrong with it! I’m just fine, sure sometimes it’s hard but, Ciel is…” I trailed off.

“Vincent, while in your age, you are in your peak, this is when people need to relieve stress.” He said, it sounded informal.

“I am not frustrated.” Ok that was a lie…

“Are you sure? I get frustrated quickly,” Sebastian said, it was like he had no shame. “Sometimes at SCHOOL, it’s terrible. I think I was considering Mr. Faustus for a good round.” He mused.

I paled, they were talking about doing other men…oh, my. Then I bushed, okay yes I had done it once with a man…

“Ah Vincent, remember junior year?” William turned to me, “When my parents were out of town, I remember that night.” He laughed.

Ah I remember, the only man I had ever kissed, ever touched, was William. How embarrassing to remember this now!! “Y-yes.”

“What night?” Sebastian licked his lips, I felt like a piece of meat in a lion cage.

“Well, junior year, Vincent was over at my house, my parents had left for the weekend. We went swimming and his shorts slipped off,” he chuckled, “we couldn’t find them, so I decided we would go skinny dipping. I bumped into him on accident,” he glanced over at me, I was reduced down to a blushing mess, a puddle of awkward on my seat. “One thing lead to another, I kissed him and we went for a round in the pool and then another in the shower and lastly in my bed, I found out I was gay that night.” I glanced over at me, “But Vincent never brought it up again, I was hurt, it was the best night of my life. I was half convinced I was in love with him.”

Sebastian looked dazed, he looked over at me, “So Vincent, you didn’t enjoy it? Because it seemed like you did…” his smirk was evil.

“I-I…” Will frowned, “I didn’t…” I bit my lip… “I thought it was wrong to have so much pleasure in one night, it scared the crap out of me,” I admitted.

“Pleasure is good!!” William exclaimed, “You have been lacking…” his eyes suddenly matched Sebastian’s, “I haven’t had the same amount of pleasure like that since.”

“What are you saying?!” this conversation….the room was dense and I felt funny inside…

“I want to experience it again,” Will shrugged, he leaned closer to me.

“I want to experience it once too,” Sebastian added, “For myself, if Will thinks you’re a good fuck, you must be.”

I literally was a piece of meat, and I was going to get devoured, did I want this? Ciel would never know, Tanaka could care less. I had been frustrated…

“Kiss me,” Will murmured, leaning off his seat, he yanked me up off my chair and into his lap. I didn’t resist, just play along. See what happened.

Sebastian stood and hovered over me too, “Kiss me.”

I froze, what…

Sebastian silenced me, bending down and capturing my lips with his. He tasted of liquorish and tea, soft sinful lips, nothing like Rachel’s. He kissed me deep, sensual. Licking my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to gasp, I felt electrified. His tongue slipped inside my mouth. I felt William hug me tight, pulling me away from Sebastian’s caress.

“My turn,” he smiled, Will kissed me now.

His lips were more harsh, reminding me of so long ago, when we first kissed in the pool, his hands lacing into my hair, tongue dancing with mine…it was all so quick.

So sudden.

“A threesome?” Sebastian asked against my ear.

I pulled away from William, they both looked at me for an answer, I swallow, “Yes.”

I didn’t recognize my own voice. 

 

Actions


	8. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back To Ciel's POV.
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

I sat down onto the bed again, wearing the lacy lingerie, cat ears and tail. I didn’t know how to feel. Though I did feel quite sexy… though girly, what I was wearing wasn’t designed for a male to wear…

The shower stopped and my heart beat picked up. I sat with my legs bent on each side of me, placing my hands down to cover my groin because I was embarrassed. Even if I have had sex with him a few times, I was still awkward about myself.

I held my breath as I heard him moving around in the bathroom, drying himself, using a brush, then the doorknob moved and the door swung open. Mr. Faustus stood in a towel, his hair wet and I smelled the soap clinging to his body, his eyes caught me staring and he hummed. “Oh Ciel, you look gorgeous like that.”

I flushed under his gaze, how he lingered on the short lacy skirt barely covering anything, and then at the tail coming out from under it. “It makes me want to just eat you up.” He smirked evilly.

I didn’t say anything, I really didn’t have anything to say, besides I didn’t want to ruin it with all my awkward stutters, I knew my voice would fail me, so I let out a small, “Meow,” without thinking about it.

His golden eyes smoldered and he almost ran over to the bed, he slid next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against his bare chest, I peered up at him through my lashes. “My little kitty cat.” He said biting the tip of one cat ear.

I shivered and let out a small purr, he petted my head and I leaned into the caress like a cat would, it was easier to be a cat. No words to be said. Just a “Meow.” This cat theme was going to be easy.

“I’ll give you what you want kitty cat.” He murmured trailing his other hand down under the skirt, his hand groped my crotch, his other held firm in my hair, he bent down and kissed me, taking my breath away. His lips weren’t angry like they had been in the classroom or even in the car. They molded gently against mine in a loving act before I opened my mouth and it became so much different. His slick muscle evading my mouth with primal desire, making my eyes roll back into my head and make my hands reach up and around his neck to get closer. I needed more of his mouth against mine, his skin against mine.

He pulled away to breathe, palming my erection with his large hand, I moaned and rocked forward into him, “Does that feel good?” he asked turning me around so I faced him, leaning over me, I noticed the large tent rising under his white towel. I nodded, and focused my gaze on his erection, licking my lips.

He noticed my staring, “Do you want a toy to play with kitten?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, bucking up his hips a little.

I nodded again and tugged at his towel, he didn’t stop me as I removed it and tossed it to the other side of the bed. I gazed down at his impressive cock, semi-hard and let out a small whimper. He spread his legs to accommodate me between them, “Go on kitten test it out.” He ran his hand through my hair.

I smirked, nestling on my stomach between his legs, I kicked my legs up in the air and put my hands on both of his thighs. I looked up at him, to give him the full effect and stuck out my tongue.

He growled at my hesitation, “C’mon Ciel before I force that mouth open anyway and fuck it.”

I squeaked at the erotic threat. I looked up at him and flicked my tongue out against the puffy head, just to see. It didn’t taste bad. I forced my attention onto his cock. I would give him the best head he has ever had. It was like a school assignment.

A pop quiz, I licked it again, this time over the whole head, swirling my tongue several times, I heard him give out a groan, I smiled. I pulled away, but this time I latched onto it with my mouth, sucking it into my mouth, it was salty this time. He groaned again.

I sunk lower, sucking more and more of the cock into my mouth, his hand laced into my hair, without warning; his hips snapped up, forcing my mouth down all the way over the long member, I choked a little, my eyes watering.

But I wasn’t afraid, I let him pull out and slam back in, his cock curled down my throat, I hung my jaw slack and let him have his way. Sucking him in deeper with each thrust into my mouth, I hummed. “CIELLL.” It was long and drawn out, his lust obvious in his groan.

I let him fuck my mouth, invading the small space before I sat up, I couldn’t handle the restriction of a cock ring I had put on myself, I didn’t like to cum too quick, I didn’t like the sticky mess. I like frustration. I sat up and gave a mewl.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, hooking me up on his lap, he kissed me hard, almost angrily, then suddenly we flipped. My face was pressed against the bed, he kneeled behind me, his wet cock hovering. He was going to take me from behind, I pushed my ass up further into the air.

I felt a finger wiggle inside me, it was a familiar burn that I had come used to now. I moaned as his hard on slipped against mine, his other hand stroking both our cocks at the same time as he stretched my entrance with a practiced hand. I wanted to rock back once he added another finger, rushing.

“Ciel, I need you now…” his voice was coated in lust and desire. I had never heard him sound so desperate like this before. I smiled, if I could do this to strict Mr. Faustus…I wondered what other things I could do. I let out a long moan at the third finger, it burned a lot but I wanted him inside me.

Now. I am such a cock whore.

I got my wish, I felt the head of his cock press against me, I sucked in a deep gasp as he slowly pushed in, inch by inch until fully sheathed inside me. He was panting I could hear him.

He leaned down and kissed my back, “So warm, so tight. Purrrfect.” He laughed, slightly shifting inside me. I gasped again.

Slowly and painfully he began to pump inside of me, I wanted more, but it hurt so much, I forced himself to relax as my lover picked up speed. I began to move my hips in time with each thrust, that got faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

He hit me in the right spot and I gasped, he hit it again and again making me wriggle underneath him in pleasure, I still had the cock ring to keep me from coming, it was slow torture as he panted hard.

“Ah Ciel.” He moaned. Then another flip.

I suddenly was sitting on top of him, his back against the bed now. I moaned as he slipped deeper inside of me. “Ride me Ciel.”

I nodded, placing my hands on his chest, lifting up my hips and slamming back down, I saw stars and arched my back. I began to bounce wildly on his erection, loving the slaps our skin made, his hands found my hips, he began to thrust up in time before he fully began to move me up and down on his length lifting me up and down with his hands.

It was all too much, he tensed and pounded into me like an animal, snapping up a few times before releasing into me with a moan of my name. I clenched around him as I took his seed. It felt warm inside me.

A moment later he relaxed, he was still inside me as I leaned down onto his chest snuggling into the crook of his neck and kissing it, I didn’t say anything about my erection still trapped between us.

“Ciel, such a good kitten, you didn’t come even once.” He ruffled my hair.

I meowed in reply but didn’t move, I felt his hand wrap around my cock, tugging off the cock ring and tossing it aside, I gasped as he stroked me quickly.

I was already aching, so I came quick and fast, sinking down beside him panting and curling up against him.

He hummed after a moment, “Do you still want to go on a date Ciel?” he asked.

“I don’t think I can stand.”

“Fair enough.”

“Can I stay the night?”

“You’re going to need an ice pack in the morning.” He smiled evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short.  
> ALSO.  
> Yes I know Sebastian rocks the kitten theme with Ciel in most fanficitons..  
> But Ciel dressed up as a spider?


	9. The Teacher Medley

I wished I had time to mentally prepare myself for what was going to happen, but there was no time for that, as both William and Sebastian lead me down the hall and into my bedroom.

I obviously had never had a threesome before, I was both excited and afraid. I remembered the night with William junior year…it wasn’t so scary then. It was clumsy and lust filled, two young men just wondering…

I didn’t have much time to have memories when Sebastian kissed me again, his lips hot against mine, it was long and drawn out. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I gasped; taking a step forward to get closer to him, to hook my arms around his neck and anchor him to me, not that he was going to run, was he? I wasn’t sure. Maybe I was the victim around here.

I was too busy to notice William behind me until I felt his hands grip my waist from behind, but he didn’t pull me away. He pressed up against me, I felt his hard-on against my ass, he began to grind against me.

Sebastian also began to grind against me, he ground his crotch against mine and I saw stars behind my eyelids. I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath. Both men took that as a sign, Sebastian began to tug my shirt up, exposing my stomach, he kissed the dimple of my abs, I blushed as I remember answering the door with no shirt on, and his comment…I wondered if he liked the fact I had abs.

William tugged off his own shirt and began to strip my pants off of me, kissing my neck or back like so long ago, in the pool…I could smell chlorine and the smell of his bed sheets…

I shivered and helped both men out of their clothing, I didn’t want to look down at all, I was straight. I SWEAR, so I kept my head up as they lead me onto the bed, there I crouched between them, William kissed me then. His taste was different than Sebastian’s, his glasses got in the way and he tossed them aside. Sebastian got to work kissing down my chest, licking hard nubs until he went lower and lower.

William had no shame in what he wanted, he pulled away from the kiss and shoved his fingers into my mouth, I sucked on them, trying to get them as wet as possible. He laughed.

“So eager?” he pulled his dripping fingers out of my mouth, “that makes two of us.” He began to finger at my hole with a practiced hand, “I’ve been wanting   
this ever since junior year…” his voice sounded rough and sultry. “To fuck you, too bad there isn’t a swimming pool…”

I shivered and gasped suddenly, I looked down to find Sebastian sucking me off. I groaned at the sight and the feel of wet heat surrounding my cock. I had been without that feeling for over fourteen years. Too long, I arched my back.

I didn’t even wince when Will began to prepare me at a fast pace, Sebastian was so good with his mouth, I couldn’t even form words. I felt my gut tighten. NO! I couldn’t come so quick! My hands curled around the base of my dick and I hissed.

Sebastian didn’t even pause to breathe!! Swirling his tongue around the head like it was a lollipop. William added another finger, I leaned back against William’s chest and spread my legs to give both of them better access. William kissed against my jaw and added yet another finger, it burned, it reminded me of the shower after the pool, the burn of hot water against William and I as he took me against the shower wall.

I felt ready, my body trembling in expectation and need, “Pl-please. I need you.” I groaned without thinking, the memory fresh and playing in my head, the feel of being full, I wanted it. I needed it.

Will’s eyes sparkled, “As you wish.” I felt his cock against my ass, he pushed forward, I sucked in the tip within my walls with a hiss. I bit my lip and slammed back against him, forcing his twitching dick all the way into the hilt, I was sent back to the shower yet again.

I let out a shaky breath as he began to move, jolting me forward and further into Sebastian’s mouth. Could I handle this suck and fuck much longer!? I tried to relax around Will but he began to thrust into me at a high speed. I threw my head back.

“Come for us Vincent.” The principle whispered, Sebastian hummed in agreement. I felt my balls tighten up against me and cause even more friction, but I wouldn’t move my hand, not until William got off. I would keep some of my pride…for as long as I could. I remembered again, William only came three times that night of junior year…I had come 7…

Sebastian sat up suddenly, he licked his lips, “You taste delicious Mr. Phantomhive.” A glint came over his eyes and he leaned forward to kiss me as I was being fucked over by my son’s principle.

I tasted myself on his tongue, and it turned me on so badly I thought I was going to come right then and there, but I should have as Will hit my prostate and I moaned into Sebastian’s sinful kiss.

I wanted to scream as Sebastian began to rub the underside of my abused cock with his own. This was all too much, I would have come but my hand was firmly in place.

“SSSSSSSSSSS.” William hissed “Ah Vincent don’t tighten up, I can’t…handle….” He thrust in a twisting motion, “Much….more.” His voice sent me back again, the smell of his bed sheets once we left the shower, him moaning my name as I rode him…

“Then don’t.” Sebastian smirked pulling away from our kiss and leaning behind my shoulder, I glanced back to see both black haired men making out as the principle fucked me from behind, and the English teacher from the front.

I was trapped and hot, needy and wanting more, more of Will’s cock, more of Sebastian’s cock and hand now stroking both of us. More and more. Until both picked up their speed as their kiss deepened and became more frantic and sexy.

A snap of the hips and I could feel Will’s release spread inside me and he let out a throaty groan, I sighed in pleasure. He didn’t move, still making out with Sebastian, but his hand snaked down to meet Sebastian’s tangled in our cock, he helped Sebastian pump both out cocks, my free hand traveled down that way too, cupping both our balls.

“Imma come.” Sebastian groaned pulling away and shuddering, spilling his seed out onto all our hands.

They both sighed and turned to me, “C’mon Vincent, don’t be stubborn, let it all out.”

I flushed at their words, removing my hand from the base on my cock. “Fine.”

“They wasted no time, both their hands caressed my shaft quickly, so quickly that a minute later I was shuddering and gasping, “Ganna….come.”

I let the release rush through my body, shaking, it burst from the tip, a massive amount of semen seared through, I had never come so hard in my life. I slumped forward.

We all lay there, half-spent and tired,

“Well, you haven’t changed your ways Vincent, always last to come.” Will pointed out.

“We should do this more often.” Sebastian smiled, his hand caught the back of my neck and he gave me a small smooch. “Don’t you agree?”

I nodded, “yes.”

“I don’t feel like moving at the moment,” Will stated,

“Then don’t.” I sighed, “It’s late…stay.”

“Ok.” Their voices in unison, cuddling against me. For the first time in a long time, I felt comforted and warm…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, it's been a while...
> 
> Short, smutty. Hopefully not TOO horrible.  
> Finals week, so pretty busy


	10. Homecoming

I didn’t move, I didn’t want to leave the car. “Do I have to go?” I whined turning to Mr. Faustus sitting in the driver’s seat, his hand reached up to pet my cheek. I didn’t know if he wanted me to leave, but the look in his deep yellow eyes screamed ‘stay with me’.

“I wish I could keep you for forever kitten but your dad would wonder where you are after two days. Until Monday.” He smirked. “Then we can pick up where we left off.”

“But…” I whined again.

“Don’t whine, it makes me wanna fuck you again, and I don’t think your ass can take another round.” He smiled at my pout.

I sighed, “Fine,” I leaned forward suddenly, “At least kiss me.”

He chuckled, “You are so greedy.” He leaned forward quickly and captured my lips. I savored his taste for as long as I could, opening my mouth and letting him roam around. He hummed after a little and pulled away. “Now go on.”

I pecked him on the lips and hopped out of his car. I scowled at my house but I walked inside anyway. I glanced around everything seemed the same. “Tanaka? Father?” I called walking through the strangely empty rooms.

I found Tanaka in the study reading a book, “Tanaka I am home.” I said quietly.

He glanced up for a moment, “Oh Ciel, did you have fun?”

“Sure, where is father?” I asked, usually he was around the house.

“In his room, don’t disturb him though I think he is still sleeping.” The old man chuckled at some inside joke. “He had a rough night last night.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so how did the tea go?”

“It went perfectly well, your father is quite a host.” He laughed again, poor old man was nuts.

“Fine, I am going to use the shower.” I needed one, I felt sexed up and dirty. I left the giggling old man to retreat upstairs and into the bathroom. I started the shower, but I thought I heard a noise coming from my father’s room next door. Maybe my father was just waking up. I ignored it.

Again, while washing my hair I heard a noise, what was my dad doing? I grunted and began to clean my backside. Maybe he was stretching…

I heard it again louder, moaning? I dried my body quickly and wrapped the towel around my waist. WHAT WAS MY DAD DOING IN THERE?

They sounded like sex noises…

No, no! Could it be?! My father had pulled the last straw, he snapped the last string and had a woman over?! A woman! He swore he would never date! I growled, angry beyond belief. I didn’t care if I was just wearing a towel, I didn’t care if I caught a glimpse of something. I stomped from the bathroom and over to my father’s bedroom door.

I heard him!! I could hear his groans!! THAT’S DISGUSTING!!! I kicked the door open in an angry frenzy. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY….” I froze in horror at the sight I saw in front of me.

My father being sucked off by two MEN, two MEN, TWO MEN I KNEW. MR. MICHAELIS WAS SUCKING MY FATHER OFF!!! AS WELL AS MY PRINCIPLE!?!?!?!?! I screamed like a little girl. Maybe this was a bad dream…

All three men jolted up suddenly, my father grabbed a blanket and threw it over all of them, I stood shaking with shock and anger. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”

“Uhm, Uhm, I can’t explain Ciel!!” My father said frantically wincing a little bit.

I glared daggers at all of them, “Tell me why MY English teacher and MY principle are in MY house sucking MY father off?”

“Well Ciel…” William began laughing a little “Your father and I are old lovers…”

“And I like threesomes,” Sebastian shrugged, I sneered at him with disgust. The man was still beautiful even with sexed hair and bags under his eyes. Like hell if I would ever give him a second glance after this!!

“Ciel, I am sorry. But it’s been too long since the last time I had a lover, you understand?” My father sighed.

I bit my lip, my father took Sebastian away from me…but. Did I even need him with Mr. Faustus around, did I mind my dad fucking with them? No…maybe I could get something out of this…

“As long as…I get extra credit in English and am exempt from all assemblies.” I huffed crossing my arms.

“I guess I could do that,” Mr. Spears frowned,

“Easy then,” Sebastian laughed.

“Well, will you excuse us then?” My father asked he looked relieved.

“Yeah sure.” I turned and slammed the door shut.

How strange…

I would have to digest this over a good nap…

 

 

I woke up, the thought of my father having sex with Mr. Spears and Mr. Michaelis still sat like a lump in my chest. It was disgusting! My crush on Sebastian was OVER. GONE. He was after my dad all along that bastard! I grumbled to myself slipping out of bed. I hope they weren’t still here.

I put on my baggy grey sweat pants and padded from my room, I didn’t bother with a shirt, it was my own house. I smelled coffee in the kitchen, which meant at least they were out of bed. I slipped down the stairs and peered into the kitchen.

Mr. Spears and my father sat at the counter drinking coffee and reading the paper like I just hadn’t walked in on them an hour earlier. Sighing, I walked over to the fridge and swung it open. “Where’s Mr. Michaelis?” I asked, grabbing the milk.

My father glanced up at me, he was also wearing grey sweats and sitting on a pillow (oh he’s an uke?) “He had papers to grade. He’ll be back tomorrow anyway.”

“Bleh,” I stuck out my tongue in disgust swiveling around and grabbing cereal from the cupboard and a bowl.

“You have such a girly build Ciel,” Mr. Spears smirked taking a drink of his coffee.

I rolled my eyes and continued to make my cereal, “So? Your point? It’s my house I walk around in whatever I want. But since I know your taste in men I will always be wearing clothes from now on…” I trailed off and began to eat my late breakfast with a spoon.

His eyebrows shot up immediately, “Such a strong statement. I didn’t know you were gay anyway.” He laughed.

“Mr. Spears I am not gay,” my father locked eyes with me. “I’m still young why do I even have to decide anyway. It’s not like I have experience.”

“Call me William. But ah it’s Maylene isn’t it? That cute little thing holding your hand?”

I blushed a furious color, I opened my mouth to deny it. But I snapped in closed. Maybe Maylene would be the perfect cover for Mr. Faustus. I had a feeling that if my father caught a whiff of what was going on between my science teacher and I…I would be grounded for life, and Mr. Faustus would lose his job and would probably never get another teaching job…

My father laughed, “I knew it! It’s Maylene. Awe how cute.”

I frowned, “It’s not cute!!”

“So she is your girlfriend!” William joined in my father’s laughter.

“No! Not yet!” I hissed. Dating Maylene as a cover would be easy, besides she was too shy to get past 2nd base anyway. I might have to kiss her after a while but I wouldn’t mind that. She wasn’t disgusting.

“When are you going to ask her out then?” My father asked.

I shrugged, “Maybe this Monday or something. It’s nothing special anyway,” I took a bite of my cereal.

“Ah young love.” William sighed.

“So this means you’re a straight man Ciel.” My father smiled, “Good because I want grandchildren.”

I wasn’t entirely sure I could fill his request in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-sided Ciel/Maylene.  
> Poor Maylene...


	11. Wondering

Then it was back to school. I had almost forgotten about this place until Tanaka woke me early in the morning by hitting some pots together. Quite a rude awakening, but an affective one I must say. He made me mad enough to wake me and chase him around the house a little bit.

So I sat with a palm against my cheek trying not to doze off as Ms. Hannah drones on. I don’t understand half the stuff she was talking about. I would just ask Tanaka how to do it later when I got home.

As if on cue the teacher sat down and the room began to buzz with talking. Finnian never let a chance to talk to me slip by, he turned with a smile on his face.

“So, how was your weekend Ciel? Are you okay? Since last week you didn’t look too good. People were saying you fainted. Is that true?”

His questions never ceased to annoy me. “I’m fine, My weekend was fine. Yes I fainted, but that was nothing.” I sighed.

“Oh, well that’s good! Do you know why you fainted?” he asked.

I shrugged, “No. But it doesn’t matter. I didn’t get hurt.”

“I am pretty sure normal people don’t just faint!” his hand caught his chin and he gazed at the ceiling wearing a pondering look. “Were you swooning?”

 

“Swooning? Uh no.” I scoffed.

“You answered too quickly!!” he giggled, “Which means you’re lying and you DID swoon!!”

“I didn’t swoon. I am not a girl.” I folded my arms against my chest in a huff. What kind of idiot was this kid?

“You did you did!” he smiled, “And one day I will get it out of you! And I will also find out who you swooned over!”

“No, you won’t.” I muttered.

“SO YOU DID SWOON!!!” he threw up his arms in victory, “HA!”

I scowled at him, but I couldn’t stop a blush from flaring across my cheeks. “Y-You’re stupid.” Ugh I even stuttered. He smiled wider and giggled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief when the bell rang and I could run away from that conversation. I slipped into my seat in ceramics to see Maylene innocently doodling across the table from me. She glanced up and gave a small smile.

“Hey Ciel, are you feeling better?” I forgot how strange her voice was.

I nodded, “Yeah, I was fine after I woke up anyway,” I remembered what I had told my father and Mr. Spears the other day about Maylene. Yes I was going to have her as a cover for Mr. Faustus…but I had never asked a girl out…

“So, I heard that they all had tea at your house the next day.” She adjusted her glasses as I leaned forward onto the table with my elbows. “How did that go?”

“It went fine. Though it’s a little weird having your English teacher and Principle over for tea…I didn’t see them much because I left with a friend. I assume they had a good time.” I was going to leave out the part when I found out that they were all screwing each other. I might tell her that later. See how much she could handle.

“I would probably flip out if they ever showed up at my house.” She paused, “I mean, like two gorgeous men at my house?!” then she blushed, “I…I kinda…I mean I don’t like them or anything.”

I smiled, “No, no, it’s fine. It’s normal for a girl like you to have crushes on them. They aren’t bad looking.” I paused to smirk, “So what you have a crush. It’s normal.”

“Yeah I guess so?” she fidgeted. “I don’t just like the teachers.” She giggled a little bit.

Oh she was playing it out way better than I thought she would. This was rushing things very fast. I didn’t know Maylene that well, but I knew she had a crush on me. And I knew she wouldn’t refuse me. So what if I was going entirely too quick. Might as well jump to the point. “Like who?”

“N-o one.”

“Maylene, you can’t hide it.”

“Hide what?!” her face darkened and she hid behind her bangs and glassed, “I am not hiding anyth-thing.”

“Maylene,” I rolled her name off my tongue and gave a charming smile.

“Yes Ciel.” Her gaze was love-struck.

“Will you go out with me?”

Her eyes tripled in size and the shade of her face darkened by three measures. “Yes!” she squeaked and I sighed in relief.

“Good good, just don’t squeak too much.” I chuckled as she nodded her head vigorously.

Oh this was going to easier than I expected…

Stumbling into science I had a hard time focusing on the words Mr. Faustus was saying. He was dressed nice, a suit and everything. But I kept undressing the man with my eyes, but he didn’t feel like playing games today. I could tell he was trying to ignore me but he failed.

He was handing out papers, “Kitte-Ciel.” He corrected himself quickly but it still made me laugh for a little bit. The other students gave me an odd look but I paid no mind.

After that nothing happened, Mr. Faustus was still a teacher. He had already gotten me hooked, no need for baiting me further. A boner in class would be very troublesome.

I willed myself to drag my feet into English, I mean how exactly am I supposed to feel about Mr. Michealis now? I mean ‘Sebastian’ as my father would put it. And I could see my father bat his eyelashes at thin air. Maybe at his memory of Sebastian. I didn’t like to see my father angry or sad…but seeing him all lovey dovey was a weird feeling. We are so similar it freaks me out. I always pictured myself as him when I grew up because that’s what I am most likely going to look like, maybe slightly different. More girly.

I sat down in my seat and tried to ignore the bile that rose up as Sebastian gave me a small smile, I tore my eyes away from his and stared intently at the desk. Maybe my dad liked him, who am I to get in the way? I had no right to…but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Ah who was I kidding. Maybe I was jealous of my dad, he was able to get his paws on my crush way before I could. And for some reason I had grown closer to my dad through this. I remember talking with him a while on Sunday about it.

My dad wasn’t a horrible person. He was like me. Maybe I had a stronger personality or something. I was ‘feisty’ as Mr. Faustus had put it…

Then it occurred to me I didn’t even know Mr. Faustus’ first name. I almost laughed aloud at this. Should I even ask? It would be nice to at least hear what it was. But there was something about calling him Mr. Faustus that made it seem a tad bit kinky. A good kind of kinky.

Mr. Michaelis began to talk to the class and instead of being lost in the silky sound like I usually do, I sat there thinking about how I was going to deal with Maylene. Should I tell Mr. Faustus? It would be best if I did just to make sure he understood. I wondered what my father would say if he found out about Mr. Faustus. Would he understand?

I think he would, but I wasn’t about to test that theory.

I glanced up to find Sebastian writing in loopy handwriting on the board. I studied him for a moment. Yeah, he looked like a seme, but also a uke at the same time. I wondered if my father topped. There was no doubt that William topped. I tried to picture William and Sebastian together, but it didn’t exactly work.

But all three of them made sense. William and my father looked good together. I pictured them holding hands on a beach. Sebastian and my father also looked pretty good, anyone with my father looked good…

Even Mr. Faustus…

That’s it, Mr. Faustus should never meet my father. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if Mr. Faustus ended up liking my dad, just like Sebastian did. Since when had my father been attractive?

Hm, a mystery.

Mr. Michealis paced across the classroom and I began to wonder what it would be like to have sex with Sebastian. Would it be different? Would he be kinder? Would he make love to me unlike Mr. Faustus? Would he use me, would he act like I was his age? Was his cock bigger? Did he even top to begin with? Would he require head, or would he give it? Did he make a lot of sounds? Did he have a dirty mouth…?

All the thoughts and questions rushing to my head. Maybe I would ask my father…sure it would be an awkward topic of a conversation but I wanted to know.

Then as he sat down at his desk I wondered what he tasted like…

What did Maylene taste like? Was she sweet?

I would have to find out all the answers another time, for now I was stuck in English trying to hide a small boner I got at the thought of seeing Mr. Faustus after class….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know some of you are like...  
> Wait isn't this a Sebastian/Ciel fic?
> 
> Yup, just hang in there for a while.


	12. Silly Girls

And then the next thing I knew Maylene was coming over for dinner the next day. Well I had told my father about asking her out (as well as Mr. Faustus who bitterly agreed that she was a good cover for us) and my father demanded that she come over for dinner. And so in some random series of events I hear Tanaka’s voice call up the stairs. “Ciel, Maylene is here.”

I sighed and stood up from my desk where I was doing Japanese homework. I hoped everything would go smooth and Maylene wouldn’t run home crying…though I don’t expect she would. I quickly ran down the stairs to find Maylene standing there talking with Tanaka.

She was wearing her usual dress but I think she might have done something about her hair. It was curly instead of the usual style (which I couldn’t exactly put my finger on because it was so random) “N-No not that long.” She replied to whatever Tanaka’s question was.

“Well I hope you feel welcome here.” The old man gave a signature laugh and turned around to face me. “Ah Ciel your date is here.”

I rolled my eyes at him, “That’s sorta obvious Tanaka.” I gave her a small nod. “Good evening Maylene.”

She smiled at me, “Hi there. You’ve got a nice house.” Her eyes trailed around a bit before settling back to me. “And a nice great Uncle.”

Tanaka laughed again and left us alone in the front room to go finish dinner. “Thanks I guess. Sorry that my father kinda forced it on you.”

She shook her head, “No, it’s totally fine. I kinda wanted to see your house and talk to your dad a bit,” she blushed a little, “I never thought things would move so fast and this was so serious.”

I shrugged, “My dad likes to take things like this serious. But don’t worry he isn’t going to plan a wedding after you leave tonight.”

She giggled, “I have a feeling my mother would if she met you. I have told her a little bit and I showed her a small drawing I made…” she paused, “N-not that I draw you a lot or anything!!”

“It’s fine. This is also a thank you for helping me when I fainted, catching me before my head hit the ground. That would have been bad if I hit my head.” I explained, anything to make it less awkward.

“You’re welcome. It was just a reaction though. I didn’t think; I just reacted when I saw you falling I just did my first instinct. And that was to catch you.” She explained

“I see, still thanks. Plus you are my girlfriend, this is a normal thing right?”

“Yeah I guess so, I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before either,” I gave a small wink.

Her face grew red and she let out a small giggle, “Ciel…wow.”

“It’s time for dinner!” Tanaka’s voice rang out from the dining room, we both paused and I lead her to the table. She slipped into her chair next to me.

Tanaka began to bring in the food, her eyes grew wide, “I love Japanese food!” she exclaimed.

I smiled, “Yeah it’s our family favorite, Tanaka cooks some mean ramen.”

“Thanks Tanaka for cooking tonight.” She nodded at him.

The old man smiled and set down a large bowl of ramen, a large plate of sushi, and another bowl with sweet rice, he handed us each chopsticks. “No problem. I have nothing better to do all day anyway.”

“Sure you do Tanaka you tutor Ciel.” My father’s voice came from the hallway. He stepped into the room and glanced over at Maylene.

He flashed the signature charming smile at her (which had all the school staff going gaga over him) “Good evening Maylene.” He sat down on the chair at the head of the table. “How lovely for you to join us.”

She nodded, “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Tanaka did you cook for five?” he asked the old man as he sat down at the end of the table.

“Yes of course. I didn’t want to forget your date too.”

My eyes went wide, huh? Date? My father had a date coming over?! WHILE MAYLENE WAS HERE?!?! What? Who…WHY? “Uhm…date?”

“Yeah I thought it would be nice to have a date over…” my father trailed off, the doorbell rang, “And what do you know, they’re here.” He stood, “Excuse me a moment.” He quickly left the room.

Maylene looked at me quizzically, “Your father has a girlfriend you didn’t know about?” she was just as confused as I was.

“I have no idea what or who he is talking about…” well I had some Idea but I was hoping that I was horribly wrong on my guess of who was coming over.

I sighed and served myself and Maylene some ramen anyway. Crossing my fingers and just hoping it wasn’t who I thought it was…

“Just take a seat Sebastian.” My father’s voice came once again from the doorway, but this time he wasn’t alone.

Maylene and I turned quickly to find our English teacher holding hands with my father and smiling down at us. Oh the horror, I was right in my guess of whoever my dad’s ‘date’ was…

“Good Evening Maylene and Ciel.” He smiled, “How lovely it is to see you here.”

Maylene’s eyes tripled in size and her jaw dropped, “Mr…MR…Mr. Michaelis!?” she stuttered out.

He nodded, letting go of my father’s hand and rounding the table to sit across from me. I sank down into my chair, this was humiliating! Why hadn’t my father told me beforehand? So I could warn Maylene…I wondered what she was thinking at the moment. I glanced over at her.

Her chopsticks were frozen in the air and her mouth was agape. Mr. Michealis began to serve his own meal, “So how long have you two young lovers been dating?” he asked with a light tone. His tone actually bothered me this time.

“For a few days, nothing too long of serious nature.” I tried to reply to the best of my ability. I would apologize to Maylene about the scare I gave her.

“That’s nice to hear. So we were right that time in the nurses office?” he asked.

“Well kinda? Does it matter…” I shot an angry glance at my father. But Vincent was too busy ogling his shiny new boyfriend. I had a gut feeling that sounds would be heard from my dad’s bedroom tonight.

“How long have you two been dating?” Maylene asked finally collecting herself enough to set down her chopsticks and begin to breathe normally.

Sebastian paused and glanced at my father. “A week? A week and a half? It seems like forever.”

Dad nodded, “Yeah I suppose, I don’t think about it too much.”

How cliché/un-cliché. So cliché because they were being all sappy and lovey dovey, but not because…they were both grown men.

I stuffed my face and tried to ignore the gooey conversations they were all holding. Tanaka and I were the only ones not having a good time. I could tell, the old man wasn’t laughing or smiling like he had been a few minutes ago. Instead he wore a tight mask. I finished my meal quickly.

“C’mon Maylene…I have to talk to you for a moment.” I sighed standing up. She nodded and followed me out of the dining room and into my own. The was a slight skip in her step that made me wonder what was going through her head.

I paced across my room and she settled down on the foot of my bed. “How come you never told me that Mr. Michealis and your dad were dating?” she asked quietly.

“Do teachers usually date their student’s same sex parent? I was embarrassed and I wasn’t sure if they were official or not.” I sighed.

“I think it’s really cool and cute! What if someday they get married?” she asked kicking her legs back and forth because her feet didn’t touch the ground.

“I wouldn’t like it if they got married.” I sat down on the bed next to her. “that would be really awkward to have him as a parent.”

She shrugged, “I think it’s cool your dad is gay. You’re okay with it right?”

“Yeah, but I just wish it wasn’t him…not Sebastian.”

“Why not?”

I bit my lip, today was not the day to reveal my crush on him, one that I was pretty sure went away entirely, only to come back two times worse than before. Seeing him with my father at first eliminated all attraction…but after a few days it was like a fire was lit inside me….

“I just, it feels awkward.” I replied exhaling.

She smiled and lightly placed her hand on me, she wasn’t ugly…but…thinking about it. I could only see myself ever with Mr. Faustus. I suddenly wished I could like Maylene back as I should. But it was a fake attraction. She was my friend and for now my cover.

“Well thanks for having me over. It was fun.” She finally said after a long pause.

“Well, it’s getting late. You shouldn’t worry your mom. I will show you to the door.”

“Yeah, can’t wait for Exploring tech either,” she smiled, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

There was an awkward pause as she half turned away, I mentally sighed, leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. Her face turned red again and she twirled around and ran into the night.

I smirked, silly girls.

 

She looked a little disappointed but followed me down the stairs and to the front door. I opened it for her. “I guess I will see you tomorrow in ceramics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one-sided.


	13. Fancy Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Vincent's POV

I figeted in my seat as William stared me down across from the table, “What’s wrong Vincent? Too fancy for you?” He asked motioning to the five-star restaurant we were currently dinning in alone. At a table for two…ALONE.

“No,” I swallowed nervously, “It’s just. Two men? Going to a romantic place like this?” I looked around, roses hung in garlands, I could hear romantic music floating from the piano in the lobby, there was a fountain and everything, two men dressed in tuxes eating dinner together? Everyone was going to know we were on a date…

“Are you afraid people will suspect a date? Well it is a date, so I don’t exactly care. We won’t ever see these people again,” he shrugged opening up is menu. “Let them think what they want.”

I hesitated and glanced around, so far no one was staring at us. I grabbed the menu anyway, I was probably just going to order the same as Will. Too much trouble in deciding price. I wouldn’t let him take the whole bill though, I wasn’t some lady of his. I could pay for my own meal….or whatever he ordered.

The waiter walked up and scared me half to death, her red hair was shocking, and she smiled at William in a predatory way, “Good evening gentlemen, what can I serve you this evening?” I glanced at her name tag. It read ‘Angelina.’

I looked at William and he spoke up. “I would like two glasses of red wine, and then the…” he continued on with some fancy order that was probably expensive and French. She smiled all too widely at us.

“Alright you two, it’ll just be a minute and I will have your wine here in a short bit.” She turned and left, leaving a cloud of expensive smelling perfume in her wake. I sighed in relief when she was out of sight.

“She knows we’re on a date.” I groaned. Maybe going out to dinner with him was a mistake, it was a lot less awkward at home, even if Ciel gave him the death stare all dinner long.

“So? Does it matter? What if I just wanted to have a romantic dinner with my boyfriend?” his hand reached out across the table to intertwine with my own. “I don’t care what other people think.”

My face burst out into flames but I didn’t remove my hand, for now. “I guess so,” I took another scan around the room, a few ladies some tables over were giggling and looking over at us. But it was more a ‘hot formal dudes’ look than ‘are they gay?’ look. Silly women.

Maybe no one would notice or care if this was a date, hopefully the food was as good as the aesthetics. I began to relax and I soon forgot about our hands.

“So what exactly did you order?” I asked finally.

“Don’t worry, it’s something edible, its chicken.”

“Just chicken? It sounded a lot more complicated than chicken to me. I wasn’t even sure it was in English.” I replied.

“It’s chicken, don’t worry. Not snail or anything gross like that. I wouldn’t make you eat snail. That’s not romantic at all, I specifically brought you to this place because I wanted a real romantic setting. And I wanted to talk to you.” He scooted his chair closer to the table.

“You want to talk? About what?” why did he need a romantic setting just to talk to me?

“I want to talk to you about Sebastian.” He said firmly.

“What about him? You two get along…right?”

He took a big breath, “What if I don’t feel like sharing you with him?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped a little before I snapped it shut, really? Did William really feel that way? “Share me? But…I thought we all agreed that this was all an open experiment?”

“It was an open experiment and I needed his help to get to you. He already knows. I purposely had his help on taking you over to the…er homosexual side again.” He explained.

“So wait? You two planned this out?! You had him take part in this relationship just to get me to like men? That seems a little ridiculous. So Sebastian knows that eventually you were going to try and steal me away?” I asked.

“Yes, he was well aware of it. Not that he didn’t enjoy your time together, but…he was kind and did this for me. So he was expecting me to take you one day and I am. Right now, if you agree to. I would like to become your only loyal boyfriend.” He flashed a smile.

“So you’re asking me out…right here…right now? In this fancy restaurant?”

“Yes, right now, yes or no,”

I sighed and rolled my eyes, “You already know the answer, you pretty much confessed it a while back that you’ve been half in love with me since our night junior year. So yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

His smile widened and he retracted his hand from mine, I turned to see the waitress coming back with the red wine. I was thankful he pulled his hand away to make me comfortable in front of her awkward gaze. She walked up and gave another small smile.

“Here’s your wine gentlemen,” she glanced at me out of the corner or her eye. “Our finest.” She pulled out the wine glasses and began to fill them perfectly.

“Thank you very much,” William nodded, and took the glass handed to him, she began to pour my wine. She handed it to me and I thanked her, she hesitated and left the wine bottle on the table.

“I hope you two are enjoying yourselves, your food will be ready in a little bit.” She nodded and walked away.

I relaxed again when she left, grabbing the wine. “That waitress really is on your nerves and she hasn’t even done anything wrong.” Will chuckled.

“She just, looks at me funny. Like I am a piece of meat…in a lion cage,” I took a sip of the wine,

“Well you’re pretty handsome in that suit. All the women here are ogling you if you haven’t noticed.”

I frowned, “Why?” I had never noticed that ever before. Even going to restaurants with Ciel and Tanaka I never noticed any women ogling me. Was I that ignorant? I scanned around once again, the same ladies were glancing in our direction. Maybe he was right.

“Because you’re pretty hot. Isn’t that obvious?” he gave a confident smirk.

I rolled my eyes once again, (Maybe I was hanging around Ciel too much) “I think it’s you they are eyeing.”

“Nope, it’s you Vincent, they want a piece of the hot college professor,”

“You’re being ridiculous.” I crossed my arms against my chest.

“Too bad for them, after dinner,” he took a sip of his wine, “We’re going to my place…and fucking until the sun comes up, you hear me?”

His firm words jolted me with slight surprise and anticipation, when this date was over…I smiled at the thought and sat up straighter in my chair, “Well then, that food better hurry up.”

 

“We are in no hurry, I want to have a proper date. Humor me.”

“Fine.”

 

Well it was chicken, just chicken smeared with a weird sauce and with a bunch of tasteless things on the side, but it wasn’t bad. I pushed the empty plate away and sighed in content, happy to be ready for a bill, ready to drive to his house…ready to have some great sex. I was actually glad to see the waitress come to give us the bill.

“Here you are, did you enjoy the food?” She asked setting the bill on the table, he snatched up the bill before I could even glance at the price.

“I’ll take this bill Vincent, it was my treat.” He said reading it over, his mouth in a firm line.

“No, at least let me see the price, we can split it.” I argued.

“No, you’re a mere college professor. Professor. Phantomhive can’t afford this on a school salary.” He said pulling out his wallet.

“Wait, you’re a Phantomhive?” the redheaded waitress squeaked.

We both looked up at her, “Uhm…yes? What is it to you?” I said shaken at her squeak that reminded me of someone…but I couldn’t remember who.

“Are you Ciel’s father?” she asked quickly.

“How do you know my son? Excuse me?”

She blushed “Oh! Sorry! Let me explain, I am Maylene’s mother,” she smiled, “She’s dating your son.”

“Oh!” this was a huge surprise, “Really? Then? Nice to meet you!” I said sticking out my hand. That explained the familiar squeak.

She shook it with vigor, “This is such a random place to meet! Maylene sure talks about you a lot, you and Ciel. How you two look alike.” She explained.

“Well, we do look alike, how come you didn’t say anything before?” I asked.

“Well I have only seen a drawing of Ciel, I haven’t met him quite yet. Though I would like to.”

I paused, what? Ciel tells me often that he is going over to Maylene’s house after school…something didn’t click. “Oh I see. Well it’s very nice to meet you. Your daughter is lovely.”

“It’s nice to meet you too!” she turned and grabbed the bill from William’s hand. “Well, I guess we will have to meet again sometime.”

I nodded, “Sometime.”

“Good bye.” She turned with a skip in her step and half ran to the kitchen.

“Well that was odd. What’s wrong Vincent?” William asked standing up.

I blinked a few times, “Nothing…I need to talk to Ciel tomorrow I guess.” I stood with him and began to trail him out to the parking garage.

“Don’t worry too much about it. She seems like a nice lady.” He said climbing into the divers seat.

“It isn’t her I am worried about.” I slid into the passenger seat and shut the door, he started his sleek black car but didn’t pull away.

“What is the matter then?” he asked grabbing my hand.

“Ciel says he goes to Maylene’s house quite a bit and always assures me of her mother’s supervision. Well, she said she has only seen a drawing. Meaning he is lying to me, he has been lying to me. He is probably with someone else…” I explained.

He huffed, “Teenagers lie, it’s natural, there isn’t anything we can do for now.”

“I suppose it will have to wait.”

“Just please try and focus on us?” he asked, his other hand cupping my face.

I let out a deep breath and leaned forward, he kissed me gently and sweetly. He was my boyfriend. Ciel could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...  
> If it isn't obvious, that redhead was Madam Red.


	14. On The Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it switches from Ciel to Vincent. I tried to make it obvious...

“Ciel we need to talk,” my father set down his mug of coffee and sighed deep and heavy, my breath caught in my throat and I froze. Crap.

“About what?” I asked, it was a Saturday morning, and I had already made plans with Mr. Faustus, well I all I would tell my father was that I was going to Maylene’s house like I usually told him on such occasion.

“Are you going anywhere today?” he asked.

I was relieved it wasn’t that kind of talk where I was going to get grounded until I die, just a simple parent question. “I’m going over to Maylene’s house.” I replied.

“Hmm,” he nodded to himself. “Maylene…hmm” he tapped his chin, “So what’s it like at her house?” he asked.

Well crap, of course I had never been to her house, I knew she had just a single mom for a parent but that’s it… “It’s pretty quiet there. Her mom isn’t usually home and Maylene is too much of a shy monkey to do much, but it’s fun I guess.”

“I see,” he took a sip of his coffee, “What’s her mom like then?”

Come up with something, just something. “She’s a real quiet lady, with huge glasses like Maylene, and kind of the same purply hair and she likes to read a lot. I think she might be a librarian or something.” That sounded like a pretty good lie.

His coffee cup hit the counter top with a louder thud than usual. “Ciel, I know you’re lying to me,” he paused and tapped his hands against the counter, “you’ve never been to Maylene’s house, you’ve never met her mother. Every time you claim to be with her, you are really out with some mysterious man.” He snapped.

My eyes grew wide, WHAT? How did he find all this out?! Who told him?! What the hell? My heart was pounding in my ears. I was dead, so dead. Mr. Faustus was going to jail and I was going to never see the light of day again. But…deny deny deny. “What…are you talking about?” I asked, but my voice trembled. It was all over, I would never be able to see Mr. Faustus again.

“Ciel, I met Maylene’s mother, she’s never met you. I talked to William about it and he’s realized you spend an awful amount of time after school. Ciel, I need you to tell me what’s going on.” He said in a firm voice turning to face me fully.

I gulped, so he knew, William knew, and probably Sebastian. The list of people I didn’t want to know, I searched with my eyes for Tanaka, could he help me?! But he wasn’t home at the moment. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I said with as much defiance as possible, but it failed, I cringed when he stood from his chair.

“Playing dumb gets you in deeper shit Ciel.” He crossed his arms, “Until you cough it up you’re not going anywhere out of this house. You’re on house arrest. No school, no anywhere. I am also taking your phone, your computer, anything that you connect to people with.” He held out his hand, waiting for me to place my phone in it.

“But I haven’t done anything wrong! You can’t do this!” I exclaimed! I panicked, no! I needed to tell Mr. Faustus that I couldn’t see him for a while until things calmed down! “Dad stop!”

He didn’t respond, instead he took me by surprise, he scooped me up like he used to when I was little(r) and snatched my phone from my back pocket. I gasped in surprise, he began to carry me up the stairs, it was a weird half-playful move. Like I was a toddler again and I was being put in time-out.

He was not aggressive when he tossed me onto my bed, and in a second, he had my phone and computer gone and in his hands. “Ciel, you have to understand that as a parent I need to make sure you’re totally safe and making the right choices. So until you want to talk, you are not going to leave the house.” He sighed, “I didn’t want to do this. But you are being stubborn.”

I waited for the anger to flash through me as he turned and left, the door clicking behind him…but I felt nothing, no anger at all. Sort of numb.

What was I supposed to do now?! Mr. Faustus was going to come to pick me up at any moment! My father will open to door and…disaster. If only I could…I gazed over to my window…I could jump out my window. It wasn’t that big of a drop.

I wanted to fix this, but how could I? I had no choice but to sneak out and save my butt. I began to stuff pillows under my blankets. Make it look like I was sleeping under them, I checked the time. Mr. Faustus was always on time, I had five minutes. I opened the latch and carefully slid my window open trying not to make any noise.

The drop wasn’t more than six feet. But I glanced down and realized that there was a fence-type thing leaning against the house so the flowers could climb up it, I could easily use it was a ladder. I sat in the windowsill for moment. “Sorry dad, I’ll explain one day.”

I swung my legs over and began to slowly climb my way down the back of my house, I slid the window shut one I had purchase of my feet. I climbed down quickly. Once on the grass I rounded to the front of the house and began to walk towards the direction in which Faustus would be driving, he would see me and pull up…

I just hoped that I could keep my dad away from all this…

 

 

 

I called William, “Hello?” he answered.

“So, I confronted Ciel, it didn’t go all that well. He’s denying everything so I put him on house arrest, took his phone, computer and pretty much grounded him.” I explained.

“It’s going to take some time, you don’t trust him at the moment. So keeping him at home is a good move. I would just sit down and talk to him kindly. Get into his head a little. Then he is most likely to trust you.”

I sighed, “I guess I could try that. I just want him to know that I am not completely mad at him, there were plenty of things I hid from my parents and I still lived when the truth came out. I just wish he had a mother that could sit down and talk to him about this stuff.” I admitted.

“I know you miss her Vincent…but Ciel needs you to do that now. I am no expert in parenting but I deal with highschoolers every day. Just talk to him without threats or anything negative. Make him feel like he can say anything and he will.”

“I guess that’s good advice, thanks I needed the help.”

“Any time, are you doing okay? Do I need to come over tonight?” he asked.

“Maybe I will come over to your house again, Ciel also needs to talk to Tanaka about his, he might be more willing to open to up the old man.”

“Sounds like a good plan, don’t worry everything will be fine once we get down to the bottom of all this madness.”

“Well, goodbye. Love you.”

“See you tonight.”

I hung up, I should attempt to talk to Ciel again, I didn’t want to pull him from school anyway, I stood for my bed and crossed the bedroom into the hallway. I knocked quietly on the door.

“Ciel, I’m sorry I might have been mean, I need to talk to you about it, I promise I won’t yell.” I said quietly.

I waited a minute for a response, when nothing came I opened the door. He was huddled under his blankets probably trying to pretend he was asleep or actually was asleep. I sighed and sat on the end of his bed, “Ciel, you’re being a drama queen, just talk to…” I pulled down the blanket to reveal only pillows and no Ciel.

I glanced over at the window, it was unlocked, I clenched the blanket in my hands. “That brat!”

He was on the move…I rushed down stairs to grab my car keys. Ciel was on the move, his ‘friend’ was on the move, and so was I.


	15. Street Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I took a gigantic pregnant pause there and left you all hanging for about a month...  
> Then i update and it's a short chapter.  
> Just...school, then illness...  
> i can still update more often!

I felt secure once I slipped into Mr. Faustus’ car. But he couldn’t help but ask what was going on, apparently picking up children on corners was weird. I wasn’t a prostitute, maybe that was the problem here.

“Ciel? Is there something going on? I tried to call you a minute ago and then I drive down here and you’re walking along the sidewalk?” he glanced over at me, “I am worried, what’s going on? Did something happen at home?”

I huffed, “My dad figured out that I haven’t been actually going to Maylene’s house like I told him. And He and William are onto me. So my dad took my phone and I had to sneak out.” The explanation was brief but needed. “And I sorta slipped out my window and started walking to find you.”

“Then…you need to get out of the car Ciel.” He stopped at a corner. He turned, “I can’t afford to be caught like this. I’ll see you a school and we can talk more there. But we need to tone it down if he’s onto us.”

“I suppose.” I groaned, “But I was so in the mood.” I whined despite myself, since when had I become a slut? Well, if I was it wasn’t all my fault, this teacher helped me. He should get some punishment for all of this, but if he was somehow caught then I would never see him again…

“School can be our only time. Not for a while,” his hand cupped my chin, “don’t worry, just act innocent for a few months and we can continue a little more carefully.” He gave a small smirk, “I have patience you know.”

“Okay….fine.” I sat up in my seat, “I might not be at school for a while, my dad has put me on house arrest. I’m glad you understand,”

“Any time.” His smirk vanished and he looked pointedly at the door. Signaling that I was supposed to leave before he shoved me out of his car. I would like to see him try to shove me out.

I rolled my eyes, and sat up on my knees, that way I could easily lean over and kiss him. It was aggressive and long, his tongue slipping into my mouth and my hands clutching at his shirt, until he broke away, “Ciel behave.”

“When have I?” I gave a wink and hopped out of his car, I didn’t get a second glance before he sped away. I turned and began to walk back home. What was I going to tell me dad to convince him that I was innocent?

I couldn’t think very long before I spotted my own fathers car speeding towards me, I could see my father from behind the windshield and he did not look happy. I swallowed. He pulled up beside me immediately and kicked open his door.

“CIEL!” he shouted, “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” he yelled, grabbing me by the elbow and yanked me inside the sleek black car. “I told you to stay in the house, and then you sneak your window?” I lay down in his lap just staring for a moment at his anger. I felt amused and smug for a moment.

I shifted over so I was sitting in the passenger’s seat. I said nothing, I couldn’t say anything at the moment to save my butt. I was probably grounded until I turned eighteen. Yay me. I let him go on an angry rant while I stared blankly outside. Whatever he was talking about it didn’t matter now. I was grounded for a while, and I wouldn’t do anything interesting for a long time. 

“Ciel…” my father started.

“I know I know…I’m grounded, and I can’ leave the house until I tell you what’s going on, well that’s not going to happen so I guess I will be home until you get tired of me, or I start to fail all of my classes.” I huffed and sunk lower into the seat.

“You don’t have to be stubborn Ciel! Just suck it up and spit it out!!” he yelled, practically stomping on the gas.

“There is nothing to spit out,” I giggled mentally, ‘suck it up and spit it out’ that’s what I usually do with Mr. Faustus anyway…

We pulled into the driveway, his arms fell off the steering wheel… he looked over at me with a sigh, “Just go to your room and stay there, Tanaka will be home in five minutes, if you aren’t in your room, I am taking you to William’s house with me and you’ll be staying there until you confess, where he will be homeschooling you, okay?”

I sat up in surprise, “Wait, William will be homeschooling me?!” I gasped..

“Yes, if in a week you’ve stayed silent.” He explained.

“Fine,”

“Get out of the car, I’m going to William’s to talk about all this.”

“Bye then.” I hopped out of the car and began to drag my feet to the front door, up the stairs, and into my bed.

Well shit, this sucks…what am I supposed to do all day for a week…

Idea’s began to swim through my mind, about Mr. Faustus, his kiss, his hands on me…

My mind swam, I shifted in my bed, kicked off my shoes and jacket, I kept fantasizing, his hands on me…his cock pulsing inside of me…

My trousers grew tight, but I didn’t do anything, I wanted to see if it were possible to come just at the thought of him…

His voice whispering dirty things in my ears, the times we did it in his classroom after school, the image of his cock spilling through his fly.

I shivered and groaned, what else did I have to fill my time with? My back arched and I tried to create friction. Then I froze, if I ever was even caught doing this by Tanaka or my father, I would be in even more trouble. Time to stop…

I sat up quickly and sprung out of my warm bed, I ran down to the study, to look for a book. I was going to be an angel for a month, that way my dad would have to believe me…that I was innocent.


	16. Lock Down Day Ten (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...  
> SORRY for the lack of updating in like over a month...my laptop broke and and and   
> bah just read this short thing I managed to type

Day ten of lock in: Most days I just spend my time in the library hoping for a book to capture my attention for enough time until it’s dark outside and its acceptable to sleep. I may be going crazy, or is it too early to tell? What’s next? A padded room and a strait jacket? I may prefer that so I have an excuse to hit my head on a wall multiple times. Maybe they will tranquilize me and throw me in prison, at least prisoners get to go outside, at least they get to talk to each other, and have nice buff policemen to hit on when they are desperate enough. I have no one to hit on and I can’t go outside, tally marks have formed on the wall by my bed. How long will they keep me here?

All I have to look forward to is eating and talking to Tanaka about useless things.

“So Mr. Michealis never met dad when they both lived in England?” I ask Tanaka at morning tea.

His tight eyes pull up on the corners and he sets his tea down, “No, they never met but I would tell Sebastian about my nephew who reminded me of him, and how they were the same age and how they acted similar, I also told your father about Sebastian and how I had a wonderful student I was tutoring that was as smart as him.”

“No wonder Sebastian wanted to know so much about father when I first started going to school here, but I wonder what he’s thinking since I haven’t come to class in forever…”I shrugged, “it’s father’s fault, he didn’t have to put me on lock down. He could have done something more logical.”

“Your father only put you on lock down because he suspected a predator at school.”

“He suspected wrong, none of my friends are a threat at all.”

“He wasn’t talking about the students, Ciel.”

“He is taking this too far!!” I growled. “I am not at risk of anything!”

“Tell your father that.” Tanaka shrugged,

“But Tanaka, do you think I am innocent, I don’t care about my father, what do YOU think??” I asked.

He stared down into his tea for a moment, quietly chewing it over. I have been an angel this whole time! I must come off completely innocent, how could I not?

“Ciel, you do put on a good act, but I don’t believe you. You aren’t telling us something.” He said solemnly “I wish I could be on your side and believe you, but I would be lying if I said I did….I am sorry.”

I pressed my lips into a hard line, how long was it going to take them to let me go? Would I have to tell them the truth? I couldn’t afford to. But could I go through this any longer?? Maybe I needed the padded room and strait jacket sooner than I thought, anything to keep me sane. 

Tanaka stood up, I didn’t even look up at him when we said “Oh and a tutor will be coming over at noon to continue your schooling, since I am unable to.” He turned and left the dining room. Traitor.

I stared idly into my now cold tea, a tutor? Who? Was it William? Most likely. Father didn’t trust anyone else. Maybe I could convince William to let me free, he knew all the staff that worked at the high school, he should know that all of them are innocent! (well all except Mr. Faustus, but that was a different matter.)

Maybe this was my chance to finally get out of here and prove false innocence. I needed Mr. Faustus. I NEED him.

All my dreams in the past ten days have been of him, and every morning I wake up sweaty, out of breath and hard as hell. It’s slow sweet torture seeping through my veins. I treasure times in the shower, it’s the only time I can relieve my needs without Tanaka hearing. I wouldn’t want a name to pass through my lips and for him to hear.

I didn’t feel like explaining that one…

I sighed and took a sip of the cold tea, well if William won’t believe me, then no one will, and I will be stuck here forever…

Maybe I should ask Tanaka to purchase more books….


	17. Tutor

The doorbell rang, I guess William was here to try and save my school education, I laughed to myself, like that would ever happen. I was already too far behind, too lazy, and I needed to spend my time convincing William that I was innocent rather that learning whatever he was teaching me. He is a principle, so how could he even try to teach me? Tanaka would have a better time trying to teach me, but the poor old man was losing his eyesight by the minute.

I wondered what William planned to teach me, and how? He would probably just act like a tutor or something, I hope I didn’t get too much homework…

HA I will always have homework because I can’t leave this place! I laughed at my own joke….

I heard voices, and I sat up and got out of my bed and sat at the desk, I have to look like I want to learn, then it occurred to me…when does school end?

I glance at the calendar on my wall, today is May 10, and school should be over by the end of June, if I don’t convince William, I will eventually get free and I wouldn’t need the school to be with Mr. Faustus! But it would be the best to go to school and see him there…

I wonder if he misses me, am I on his mind? Or has he already moved on already? No no, I don’t want to think about that, I am his one and only.   
Right? I haven’t ever seen him flirt with anybody else but me! Well did we flirt? I don’t think I can call that flirting…

The voices got louder, but I slowly realize neither of the voices belong to William, its Tanaka’s voice and….

No, it’s him…

My blood grows hot and boils beneath my skin as I realize that the voice belongs to him. No!

Anybody but Sebastian!!! But it’s already too late, the knob slowly turns and the door is pushed lightly aside by a pristine white glove. Sebastian’s red eyes bore into mine and he flashed a smile, “Well, well Ciel. It’s been a while since I’ve taught you.” The smile is fake. He is fake, just a pretty tool…

Without asking, without hesitation he invaded my room, my space, just the aura of mysterious emotions flooded the room. How could someone make me feel so confused and could affect me so much? He was just one person!

“Y-yeah,” damn it get a grip! “But it isn’t my fault.” I stammered “I would have gone to school if I could.”

“But isn’t it every kid’s dream to have their parents let them stay home from school every day? I know I certainly wanted that when I was a freshmen…”

“You can go stir crazy, but I don’t understand his logic, why should I be grounded from school!? So it’s not my fault I haven’t been.”

He set his book bag on top of the desk and pulled up a chair, “From what William and your father have been telling me, it is your fault. From all that I have heard, it all points back at you…”

“It’s my fault that my dad decided to ground me and put me on house arrest? I don’t think that seems fair.” I snapped, he wasn’t going to win this one. “I should at least get education…”

“That’s why I am here…and you can’t act completely like it isn’t because of your own actions Ciel. He doesn’t ground you from all this for no reason.” His voice had an edge to it, “even I noticed strange behavior from you. You’re a bad actor.”

“I can’t be a bad actor if I’m not faking anything!” I snapped a little too fast. “it’s not my fault that they read me wrong. There are many reasons why a teenage boy can act weird.”

“Ah, but it’s your fault that he suspected you at school. Why there? That just makes all of us teachers look like child molesters and rapists,” he paused and cupped his chin.

“What have I done to do that?” by now my palms were beginning to sweat, was he sent here to interrogate me? If so, why? There isn’t anything he can ask that William can’t ask and more…

“I have seen more than you think, I know more than you know, I read moods as easy as a good book and I can even tell your emotions towards me at this moment, you don’t want me here.”

“You think you can read me, but there is more to that feeling than you know Sebastian.” I scowled

“I thought I was here to teach you English, but now I refuse.” He said blankly, turning away from me and gazing out my window.

“Huh? But wait why?” I was confused. No I don’t mind him not teaching me, he can leave right now, but what did I do??? “Didn’t William ask you or something?”

“Yes, William asked me about a week ago to teach you and keep you current with school matters, but why should I teach a brat who was sleeping with Mr. Faustus the whole time?” he mused “and then he has the balls to act innocent in front of me. Silly Ciel, I know much more than you think.”

My heart stopped, Sebastian…knew…crap….


	18. Transparent

You really don’t think about how stupid you are until someone points it out and you can’t deny it. Sebastian knowing my dirty little secret about Mr. Faustus made me realize how stupid it really was, how stupid I really was.

Like, was I seriously going to try and pull off innocently letting my teacher fuck me and leave all these hints and clues so that people could find out easy? I was like a little kid getting in the cookie jar, leaving a trail of crumbs and having chocolate all over his face, yet denying everything. How stupid am I? Tanaka saw Mr. Faustus when he came to pick me up for the tea party. Sebastian is a fellow teacher who probably read me like a book, my father and William saw through my lie about Maylene’s house and even Finny knew something was up with me!!

I stared blankly at Sebastian (who was sitting at my desk) for what seemed like forever, not really looking at him, maybe through him. I was more worried about how I was going to speak again. He finally spoke up.

“Ciel,” he stood up, “I don’t really know what was going through your mind when you let Mr. Faustus do this to your life, you’re so young, and better than this. I have already informed William of this. But he won’t press charges against Mr. Faustus, unless you want us to.” He explained. “Honestly Ciel, you’re a good kid.”

“What about my father? What does he know?” I asked, my throat felt dry, I felt small in his presence, being caught in a big fat lie, was one of the worse feelings in the world.

 

“He knows that it was a teacher at school, and that it isn’t me of course, but he knows it was someone there, we informed him of this, this morning. He may let you go back to school, as long as you talk to him first.”

I frowned, “But why all of a sudden? And you didn’t originally come to tutor me at all, did you?”

“No, just an accusation, I was expecting more drama after I accused you but,” he chuckled a little to himself, “I guess you’re still in shock, or you are still in denial. I half expected you to deny it even more.”

“I don’t know what I am feeling at the moment…I feel pretty stupid, I just need some time to…”I fiddled with my thumbs for a moment, I couldn’t meet his red gaze. “Think about this all.”

His mouth curved up slightly, “Think about it overnight, you have some decisions to make. Well, see you tomorrow.”

I was confused, what was tomorrow? Thursday? “What?”

“There’s a concert that your father wants me to take you to. You’ll see.” He explained picking up his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Well I guess I am going to leave and give you some needed time to think about it.”

I didn’t reply, what was I supposed to say to this man? I didn’t know what to think about him anymore, he wasn’t just a teacher to me anymore. He wasn’t my dad’s boyfriend anymore, he isn’t just someone, I had no crush, maybe a friend? No…we were far from that.

He crossed my room and opened my door, I looked down at my feet, but the door hadn’t clicked yet. I looked up to see Sebastian gripping the doorknob, he was facing me, standing in the hallway. He wanted to say something, but he seemed unsure.

“Ciel,” he breathed, “All I am going to say is, that you’re not the only student Mr. Faustus targets, this has happened before. No one found out until the student graduated, and I was the only one that the student informed of what Mr. Faustus did. He’s not in it for the love, or affection. It’s a game to him, a sick game. Trust me.” With that he shut the door. I heard his footsteps trail down the stairs and out the door.

I flopped down onto my bed with my eyes staring at the ceiling. What was I supposed to do?

My big fat lie, the one I tried so hard to keep, was so see-through. Everyone could see through my lie. Even the old man living downstairs, and I had the audacity to lie to them straight in the face??

And for what? To protect what? Mr. Faustus, some man I barely knew, some man that Sebastian claimed to take advantage of students just like me?? I didn’t doubt Sebastian. Though it would be so sweet and nice for me to deny it. So sweet for me to claim that Mr. Faustus loved me and that I would do anything for him. Wouldn’t that be so much easier?

But now here I am, totally confused. And feeling utterly stupid. I wasted all this energy on nothing. Nothing, at all. No love, no friends, just lies, and boredom. I lied to myself. Mr. Faustus isn’t my world.

Nothing was…


	19. Daddy's Boy

Well you could say I tried to keep my dignity as I admitted to my father that I had let my science teacher fuck me for several months.

“And that’s the whole truth,” I finished finally, explaining everything I had lied about and everything that he needed to know, not the details about the sex. Oh hell no.

He didn’t look angry, he actually looked like he was about to cry. “Ciel!” he blubbered, drawing me into a tight hug. “When did you grow, up? Where did all your innocence go?”

Even if I couldn’t see his face, it was obvious that he was crying. Tears that I caused.

I didn’t say anything, I just let him hug me and cry, standing in his bedroom. “I wish, I had protected you better, maybe public school was a horrible decision. Maybe I will homeschool you, what do you think about that? William, Sebastian, Tanaka and I will teach you.”

“It’s whatever you want,” my throat was tight, he was right. Going to school would be a huge mistake, even though I wanted to try it again. To reject Mr. Faustus properly. That could be done in a different fashion.

He pulled back and wiped the tears off his red face. But he kept his hands clasped on my shoulders. “Are you sure you don’t want to press charges against Mr. Faustus?” he asked.

I nodded, “They wouldn’t be any good. Besides, as I told you, it was a two player game. I participated too.”

His bottom lip quivered. He was trying not to cry again, when had my father become so emotional? Well then again, he just found out a lot of horrible things about his only son, which included homosexuality, rape, and matters that could send someone to jail for 20 years. “Ciel, just please promise me that you’re still the same little boy I raised.”

“I promise.” I gave a forced smile, “I won’t ever forget that you’re a horrible cook and you still sleep with a stuffed animal that smells like mom.”

He smiled and moved his hands, strangely, I was sad at the loss of contact. “Good, good. So you wanna drop this subject? Put it in the past?” he asked.

“It’s already the last thing on my mind, dad. It’s over. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Alright then...” he took a deep breath. “It’s late. I’m going to call William and go to bed. You should do the same...” my father began to walk to his bedroom door, but I spoke up.

“Actually, can I talk to William a little bit, in private?” I asked.

He paused, “Uh, sure? Well if he wants to,” he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and began to call William.

A few moments later he answered.

“Hey Will...”

“Yeah nothing’s wrong at all, I just needed to talk.”

“Uh yeah, I talked to him. Sebastian didn’t accuse him too roughly...”

“No, he isn’t pressing charges...”

“Well actually, he wanted to talk to you, in private...”

“Okay,” my father handed me the phone and nodded. I took the phone as he left the room to let me talk in private. I heard his steps down the stairs.

“Ciel, what do you need?” Williams voice came from the receiver.

“I need to talk to you.” I said quietly.

“About what?”

“Mr. Faustus.”

“What about him”

“Who was the other student? Sebastian informed me that I wasn’t the first case.”

“And why would you like to know?”

“I just want to know the kind of students he targets.” I replied.

“Hmm” he paused to think. “It was four years ago. A quiet boy just like you, I won’t give the name, but he held a similar look. Small, girlish. But this one was passive, and no one found out until after he graduated. He also didn’t want to press charges either. But he was the first one to inform us. We have no idea how many victims in total that he’s targeted. We have no proof of more than two. But I am almost completely sure that he’s targeted more.”

“But is it just perverted motives, or anything more?” There has to be more. Why would a man target all those students just for the fun of it?

“We have no idea what motives. Mr. Faustus is a lucky man. We all know what kind of game he plays, but we can’t beat him at it.” he sighed. “That’s why I wish you would press charges.”

“I can’t do that William, there is something I need to talk to him about. But I can’t do it alone. If any info is going to be discovered then I am going to be the one to find it.”

“Ciel? What are you suggesting?”

“I plan to pretend to run away from home to his house for a little bit. I want to keep in contact with Sebastian. He can keep me safe and communicate with my father and you. If I earn his trust again. I might be able to find out his motives.”

“And what if you don’t find anything?”

“Then I will just press charges and the game will be paused.”

“What about your father? Do you understand how upset he will be?” Was he really concerned?

“I am not going to inform my father, I will let you and Sebastian do that.”

“He isn’t going to like your plan at all.”

“It’s the only way.”

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Very sure, I can handle this. Trust me. I just need you and Sebastian to have my back on this,”

“When will you run away then?”

“Tomorrow during the band concert. I know Mr. Faustus will be there. But you cannot tell my dad what I am doing until I am already secure with Mr. Faustus.”

“You have my word.”

“So you’re going to help me?” I was surprised.

“Yes, I could be successful...and worth it in the end.”

“Thank you Will...now, I must go, good night.”

“Just hand me back to your father.”

I left my father’s bedroom and found him in the living room drinking lemon tea. I smiled and handed him the phone. He smiled back and began talking away to his boyfriend.

I walked upstairs and sat down on my bed. I was kinda glad for Will, he seemed to be fond of my father, and my father was definitely fond of him. What if one day I had two fathers?

I decided that it wouldn’t be too bad.


	20. Concert And Kisses

What was I going to wear to this stupid concert?! I tore through my closet like an angry teenage girl. I mean should I dress nice? But I don't wanna look TOO nice, but I don't wanna dress too casually either. I wasn’t a hobo, I HAD to have a semi nice outfit.

This was too difficult to think about, so I just slipped into a black pair of dress pants and put a nice sweater on over a black shirt. I glanced in a mirror and fixed my tousled hair. I could hear Sebastian talking to my father downstairs. I joined them quickly, making sure to grab my phone and make sure it was charged. It was my only communication to William and Sebastian I would have.

“You ready, Ciel?” Sebastian asked as I walked into the living room. He looked sharp, I suddenly felt underdressed. But I knew people at the concert wouldn’t be immensely dressed up in a suit like he was.

“Yeah, I guess,” I said walking towards the door, I didn’t want to see my father’s face for fear I would give away my nervous vibe. 

His pristine white glove clasped onto my father’s shoulder,”I will bring him back in one piece tonight.” he gave a small smile.

“You better,” my father sighed, “But I guess it would so cruel of my to keep Ciel locked inside for forever.” he glanced over in my direction. I couldn’t look him in the eyes, for shame of what was going to be done. “So, just be safe and come home by 9:30.” he turned back to Sebastian, thankfully.

 

“Yes of course, don’t be too paranoid.” my ex-english teacher removed his hands from my father’s shoulders and began to make his way to the door, I opened it. I need to get out of here before I chicken out and ruin everything I planned with William.

“Bye Ciel!” Vincent called after us, “Bye Sebastian.”

“Bye dad.” I said and closed the door.

Sebastian and I were both silent until about halfway to the school, I decided to inform Sebastian..

“Did William tell you?” I asked quietly in the dark car.

“Yes, he did, last night actually,” Sebastian’s voice seemed colder than before. Colder that I had ever heard it before.

“And...will you help us?”

“I think it’s a horrible idea and that it will tear your father into shreds, cause anxiety for all of us and put yourself in grave danger.”

“But...you have to understand, in order to put this to an end I have to do this!There is no other way!” I defended,

He sighed, “I know Ciel, but I worry for your safety. What if Mr. Faustus sees through your act? What will you do then? We don’t know how dangerous he is!”

“It’s not completely an act...” I muttered. Well, it was true that I didn’t love or care for Mr. Faustus. at all but it would be a good excuse for this to work. “I am a fine actor.”

His grip tightened on the steering wheel and I heard his teeth grind together, “So are you saying, after all of this, you are still infatuated with Mr. Faustus?!”

“Maybe, maybe not. He’s never physically hurt me, Sebastian.” I argued.

“Rape is a form of abuse Ciel.”

“It wasn’t rape.”

“Are you seriously defending this man?!” the car halted. I knew we were in the school parking lot.

“No...” I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him, “I am trying to convince myself of this just in case something goes wrong, so I can convince him and everyone else that I still love him.” I explained.

“Ciel, you had me worried.” he slumped back into his seat and relaxed. “I was going to have to knock some sense into you! Don’t scare me like that!”

“What is it to you?” I asked opening the door, “My safety for you isn’t all that important, you aren’t my father.”

“But I am a friend of his and yours.”

“Sure, a friend. It seems fishy.” I huffed as he got out of his car.

“I am a family friend, and most of all, I may not seem like it, but I care for you Ciel and I can be concerned if I want to.” he defended himself.

“I don’t know. The last time I got involved with a teacher, bad things happened.” I said smugly.

“You’re taking it in a wrong sense,” he frowned and kept his eyes ahead.

Of course I would take it in a wrong sense, I’m a teenage boy.

We entered into the auditorium and made our way to the upper balcony. I wasn’t too fond of band concerts but at least I was out of the house. I felt sorta...free.

“Mr. Faustus is sitting in the 10th row up on the main floor.” Sebastian informed me, he pulled out his phone and dialed William.

I ignored their conversation, the blood began to boil in my body and my palms grew sweaty. I was going to do this, how long would I be gone? Days? Weeks? Months? Before I could get anything out of Mr. Faustus. How long would it take him to believe I want him back? I am 100% sure that he won’t accept me in until he really trusts me. He might fuck me, but he won’t do much more.

“So what’s your plan of attack, Ciel?” Sebastian asks me, hanging up with Will.

I bite my lip, “Well, during the intermission, if he gets up, so will I. And if he stays sitting then I will approach him.”

“And after you approach him?”

“I will beg for him to take me back,”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“I have my ways.”

“Dear god Ciel. Is that all your plans? What about when you get to his house?” he asks rubbing his forehead with his hand.

“Do everything he asks for and cooperate. Until he trusts me and I can ask him about his past and such.”

“Are you sure its going to work?” he looked me directly in the eyes, red meets blue.

“It’s my only shot, I can do this Sebastian.” I say as confident as I can.

“Dammit Ciel, you owe your father big time.” he sighs.

I don’t reply. Because Mr. Soma has the mic and he’s babbling on about music.

I space out as the concert starts. Not listening to the music carefully, but letting it calm my nerves. Though there is definite butterflies in my stomach. It made me close my eyes.

Little did I know that I had dozed off and I woke to Sebastian nudging my arm and saying “Ciel, wake up, he is sitting in his seat during the intermission.”

I sat up straight and blinked rapidly, “It’s time?” I wasn’t ready...

“Hurry Ciel, you only have so much time, I will inform your father once I get home.”

I stood up, and took a deep breath, gathering all my confidence and putting on the mask I would be wearing for a while now. “Alright. Goodbye Sebastian.”

I began to walk towards the stairs but his hand caught my arm. I turned to see him now standing.

“Please, be safe.” he whispered.

“Of course.” I was confused at the desperate sound in his voice.

Next thing I knew his gloved hand was cupping my chin and Sebastian was kissing me.

Sinful soft lips, so unlike anything I had ever felt. He tasted of cinnamon and licorice. But as quickly as he pulled me in, he was quickly pulling away.

Sebastian kissed me....for some unknown reason. But confidence surged in my veins. I was ready, I could do this. My butterflies left.

I wasn’t aware of what happened after that. I felt my legs carry me downstairs and down to the 10th row, over to where Mr, Faustus sat in his chair looking devilish as usual. My eyes were half lidded and I was in the game now. The kiss had flicked on a spark now pulsing inside me.

“Ciel, what a pleasant surprise.” his voice was soft and light. “I didn’t think I was going to see you again.”

I gave a slight smirk, “It wasn’t easy getting out of there,”

“And, you’re here to...”

“Find you.” I replied in a low voice, I saw his lips twitch up.

“For what?”

“For you.”

“You want me back Ciel?” he asked leaning forward with a smug smile.

“Yes, Yes I do.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, just please take me home.” I sounded breathy and in heat.

“Oh my dear Ciel,” his hand stroked my cheek and cupped my chin. He tilted it up and stood from his seat. “I don’t know if this is an act or not, but no matter, that won’t stop me from taking you home and fucking you,” he purred.

“No act Mr. Faustus, please.” I licked my lips. I felt his breath hitch.

“Let’s go then, I don’t care much for concerts.” he seemed desperate. Maybe he actually missed me.

I began to follow him through the crowd of people to the front doors, I caught a glimpse of Sebastian, he looked troubled but I gave a smile as we made eye contact and he gave a weak smile back. I kissed Sebastian. I didn’t know what it meant, but it happened.

And that’s the last time I would see Sebastian for 6 weeks.


	21. Loss

I was a quivering mess. William needed to grip me tightly to keep me from bursting from my home and into my car so I could go search for my son. “Let me go! I need to find him! He’s just a child.” I shouted wriggling around.

William grunted, “Vincent calm, down. Ciel will be just fine. Sebastian and I will ensure his safety. He has his phone to call us at any moment.” He was trying to comfort me but it wasn’t quite working. Sebastian put an arm on my shoulder, his eyes solem. I traced a little bit of sadness in his eyes. How could he comfort me? He let my son go off with that...with that man!!!

But could he actually feel the pain I was feeling?

“You need to let him do this. It’s the only way we know how to solve this. He’s smarter than you think.” Sebastian said meekly. “It won’t take long, trust me. Now I need you to calm down.”

“What makes you think that I won’t go take Ciel back once you two are busy?”

“If you truly are concerned with Ciel’s safety then you have to let him do this. Taking him away could put him in more danger,” Sebastian snapped. A flash of anger. I flinched back, he looked like he was going to punch someone in the face if they brought up his own emotions.

William glared, “Sebastian, maybe you need to go home.”

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Maybe I do, it’s just seeing Ciel and Mr. Faustus walking away together made me so angry.” he looked into my eyes, “I know how you feel Vincent, to some extent. I may not be his father, but I can still be angry at what I saw.”

I nodded, “Alright, alright.” I relaxed into William. We slumped down onto the couch. Sebastian turned.

“I need to go, just think this over a little bit.” he said as he walked towards the front door. He opened it and stared into the dark night.

He turned to me again, “I will be back tomorrow.” And with that he walked into the night.

There was a silence, I could hear my own breathing starting to calm. William’s heartbeat thudded against my back.

“Sebastian is off.” William stated bluntly, once he knew Sebastian was out of hearing range. “I’ve never seen him react to anything of this nature.”

I frowned and leaned my head onto his shoulder. He rested his head on mine. “Wasn’t there another case like Ciel’s?” I asked.

“Yes, the victim went to Sebastian first, but Sebastian didn’t react as much as he has with Ciel. Sebastian has never expressed emotion about a student before.”

“Who was the victim?” I asked.

“His name was Maurice Cole, a pretty young thing. Just like Ciel. With curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He came to Sebastian telling him all about Claude and what the man was doing to him. Claude...was possessed with the boy. He did want to let Maurice go.” Will sighed.

“Maurice?” I mused at the name. “Does he still live around here?”

“Yes he goes to your university that you teach at. I believe he’s living on campus.” he answered. “Do you plan on contacting him?”

“Maybe, it couldn’t hurt right?” I shrugged, “Any useful information is better than none. I may seek him out tomorrow.”

“I am sorry I cannot be there to assist you.” Will sighed meekly, shifting and standing up. “I have work in the morning. I would love to stay the night but who knows what will become of that.” he smiled a little bit.

I stood also, I guessed they trusted me enough to not leave and try to rescue Ciel now. I was too scared to try and rescue him honestly. Me just meeting Claude face to face will be a disaster. I had no idea what the man looked like. I just pictured a mix between Will and Sebastian....

“Goodnight Vincent,” Will sighed and kissed me on the forehead. “Get some rest, and try not to worry about the boy. He knows what he’s doing.”

I couldn’t look him in the eyes as he drifted to the door. I heard it open, I glanced up to see Will looking down at me.

“He’s related to you so he’ll be fine.” and with that he was gone.

 

I stared at the closed door with my hand on my chin.

Maurice. Cole.

The other boy. Was he like Ciel? How did he get away from Claude? Is there a way that Ciel can come home soon? And why did neither of them want to press charges?

 

I will find the boy and I will ask him. we don’t know what could happen to Ciel.

Ha. We. I must be going crazy. I stood up and shivered, it was almost summer, but it was chilly in this house. A house without Ciel or William.

“Tanaka??” I called out. At least I could talk to my uncle about this.

But no reply. I walked into the kitchen. No Tanaka.

I walked into the study. No Tanaka.

I walked into the library. I see the top of the back of his head sitting in his favorite chair. He probably fell asleep.

I circle around the chair. Tanaka sits there with his eyes closed. I shake his arm. “C’mon Tanaka, you’ll get a stiff back from sitting like that.”

He doesn’t move. I shake him again. And again. I still.

 

He isn’t breathing.

“Tanaka,” I whisper and I feel his neck looking for a pulse.

 

No pulse. “TANAKA!!!!”

 

911


	22. Stuck

My son was gone, my uncle was gone, my wife was gone, my parents were gone, my family...was all gone.

My eyes adopted dark bags under them.

My skin pulled tight and shrunk against my bones. Because food became a chore. Pale skin and cold hands.

The study remained empty. The library empty. The kitchen empty. I poured over my work in my bedroom. Papers covering the bed. It wasn’t like I was going to sleep on my bed anyway.

Tanaka, my dear dear uncle. You must have left behind some trace of your history. Records covering my sheets. Birth certificates, passports, immigration forms, bills.

But there was no Tanaka. It seemed as if he didn’t even exist. No records of ever teaching at the school in England, no passport or birth certificate. Just an old letter from his wife to him. Telling him to not forget the eggs this time. But she died while he was gone at the store. My dear Tanaka, it seems like we have the best of luck.

He never told stories. He was a quiet man. A perverted chuckle here and there, he always kept his secrets. But I needed to know. Tanaka, is there other relatives out there? Did you have brothers, sisters? Children? Was there any family.

Was I all alone? The room chilled, reminding me that I was. The only Phantomhive left, but what did I have to live for besides clinging on to the hope my son would come home...

 

I threw the letter in the air and ran my hands through my greasy hair. When had I last showered? Didn’t I have work tomorrow?

 

So much loss in this family. A family of two. Soon to be one.

My phone rang, I jumped. I snatched it up. I didn’t bother to look at the caller ID. I knew it was William. He called every day just to make sure I was still...here.

“Hello?” I answered weakly, slumping against the wall.

“Vincent, it’s me Sebastian.”

I closed my eyes, I hadn’t heard from Sebastian in a month. “Hello Sebastian. Can I help you?”

“There is someone who wants to talk to you.” his voice seemed smug. Happy even,

“Who?” my eyes opened.

I heard him hand off the phone.

“Dad?”

 

…

Tears began to streak down my cheeks. I choked on the lump in my throat. “Ciel?” I croaked.

“Dad, it’s me. It’s me Ciel.” His soft voice, it was music to my ears.

“Ciel, Ciel....I love you.” I gasped. It was all I could say at the moment.

“I’m okay dad, everything is fine. I’ll be home for Christmas, don’t worry.”

“You sure?” I was still choking on the lump. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on the little voice on the other end.

“I’m sure dad. I love you. And I will be home for Christmas. Sebastian is taking care to keep me safe. Trust me dad.”

“I trust you...”

“I have to go now...I will talk to you again next week, okay?”

“Okay.” no use in arguing. I got to talk to my son. My only son.

“Bye, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The line went dead.

 

I gripped the phone in my hand, more tears streaked my face. Tears of joy and sadness.

“Please come home now Ciel, I need you...to be safe.” I said as if he was on the other end. But there was no reply. There wasn’t anyone on the other line. Did Ciel know about Tanaka? OR had Sebastian kept that from him for his own sake.

 

I sat there in silence for what seemed like ages. What had I done for all this to happen? Where had I gone wrong? I just...carried on...like a father should.

But now I wasn’t carrying on. I was stuck. Stuck in my own turmoil. My own hell.

It was time to break free.

Time to carry on.

Didn’t I have work tomorrow?

I checked the time. I have enough time to sleep. To try and sleep.

I stood up and hobbled into the hallway. I opened Ciel’s door. With no shame, I climbed into the cold bed.

I was warming it up for him.


	23. The Long Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a loooong break from the world of the internet and I am so sorry that I have let you down.

I handed the cellphone back to Sebastian. "Jeez since when has my father been so emotional?" I asked, I didn't like hearing from my father when he was all broken and mushy. 

"Since, oh I don't know, Tanaka died, you left the house and decided to live with Faustus." Sebastian mused sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"Don't be sarcastic with me Sebastian," I said rather curtly. "It's only October and I intend to be home for Christmas." I hoped that would actually happen. My father didn't need more empty promises. 

"How will you do that Ciel? As far as we both know, you still know almost nothing about Claude."

"I can't just like sit down and ask him these random questions like 'why do you like small boys?'" I rolled my eyes, "Unless I actually want him to know that I have been faking this the whole entire time I have been here."

"There is a way to open him up Ciel," Sebastian began to make his way towards the front of the house. "Men are more open when they are drunk."

"Drunk?" I scoffed, "I've never seen Claude ever even drink alcohol!"

"Find his stash and tempt him with it, after a long day he will want to wind down, get drunk and tell you all his secrets." He smiled standing by the front door.

"But, I've never actually drank before." I admitted. 

"Now's a completely great time to start." he laughed and opened the door.

"No wait don't leave!" I reached forward and grabbed his elbow. He froze.

I had never once brought up the subject of the kiss so many months ago. That brief farewell between us seemed too awkward for me to bring up. I guess he felt the same way, but looking into his eyes made me wonder if it would ever be spoken of. 

"Ciel," he said softly. "You are doing no good by staying here. Go home. Go home to your father, go home and comfort him. He and Will miss you so much."

"You know I can't." I sighed releasing his arm. "I can't give up now, I am so close."

He shook his head, "You keep telling that to yourself. But I think you are staying because you're afraid."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Oh I think we both know." Sebastian said as he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

So wait, when cooking pasta...do you cook the noodles in water? 

This was the question that lead me to staring at the stove and wondering how my father and I were even related because I could not cook at ALL. Wait, to cook things, you boil them. In water! I filled up a pan full of water and set it on the stove. 

Next was heating the sauce, I opened the fridge to find two sauces. A red sauce and a white sauce. Which one does Claude like best? I closed my eyes trying to recall what color his pasta was typically. Not remembering anything....

Ah hell, I don't even know. I began to dump both of them into one pot, stirring them together to make a new sauce, orange sauce! 

Claude came home right as I was setting the table. I even had lit a candle in the middle of the table, with napkins and utensils, like salad forks. With no salad...

"Ciel..." he said with a wary tone. "What have you done?"

I gave a cheeky smile. "I made dinner for you." I began to pour the alcohol into the fanciest glasses that I found. 

"But," He laughed setting down his bag, "You can't cook."

"I tried, okay." I frowned sitting down at the table. "Humor me, sit down, try and eat my cooking."

He smiled, "It doesn't smell horrible, but let's just see how this tastes." he sat down across from me. "And you're serving," he grabbed the bottle of alcohol. "Vodka? Ciel why are you serving vodka with dinner?"

I stabbed my fork into the orange pasta. "I found your alcohol stash and I decided that it would be," I paused for effect, "Romanitc." I batted my eyelashes. 

"Usually people don't drink vodka with meals Ciel." he put the bottle on the table and scooped up some pasta. "But, you tried I guess."

We took a bite of the very scary looking orange pasta. 

"Wow." I said.

"This is actually pretty good." his eyes widened. "What kind of sauce is this?" He took another bite and another until all of it vanished off of his plate.

"I mixed together the white sauce and the red sauce because I couldn't choose which one." I admitted. 

"Well I can't say the same for these green beans," he poked his fork at my sad stringy lumps that could be called vegetables in another dimension. "But I did enjoy the pasta."

I grabbed my fancy cup, I had never tasted any kind of alcohol before. "Why thanks."

He grabbed his also and laughed. "Well maybe if I taught you a few things, you could actually be pretty good." He gulped down the clear liquid without hesitation. 

I glared at my glass. C'mon...I can do this...

I took one long chug. 

Bleeeehhh. The nasty liquid burned my throat. I made a face.

"You've never drank before Ciel," Claude laughed pouring himself another glass. "What makes you want to start now?"

I filled my cup again, "I dunoo." I took another swig. "Why not start now?"

"You naughty boy." he chuckled. "Such a rebel."

 

Oh dear what have I gotten myself into?


	24. Im Sorry updated By cielxsebastian

I'm so sorry for anyone who have read this fic. Or waited for me to update. I started this piece as a freshman in highschool. It was about my terrible high school. I'm never updating this. I'm now a senior in high school. I have no time. To summarize the ending Ciel ends up with Sebastian, Vincent ends up with William and Claude rots in jail. Thank you for reading this. I am so sorry and so guilty. 

 

So I cielxsebastian will be going on with the story from here. yes it will have the same ending, yes I'll have a lot of chapters, No my chapters will not look like hers, and ill try to have my chapters long. I will start the new chapters soon.


	25. Drunk off our ass's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes long name but it fits lol

I and Claude had drank Vodka for an hour now and I could barely keep up, but I could tell Claude had become drunker than me since he kept slurring his words. Our plates were off the table and into the sink already since Claude thought they were in the way.

"Oh, seal~, I thank ya haved enough ta dwink." Claude said taking my fancy glass that was still half full. It was only my third glass and I was already slowing down.

Claude on the other hand was on his seventh glass and was still going. "Okay...I don't think I can drink anymore anyways." Wow, I actually spoke clearly. 

Claude chuckled and chugged down his eighth glass before he put both glasses in the sink and the almost empty bottle of Vodka in its place very messily. He almost broke the glasses when he dropped them in the sink, and he knocked down a bunch of whine and other alcohol drinks in the shelf under the far counter.

He just shuts the cabinet door and walked over to me, he was too drunk to set the drinks up properly and to tell the truth so was I.

He picked me up almost too roughly and carried me to the bedroom. He toss me into the bed and yelped in surprise as he climbed up on top of me.

"Now, seal~." That was annoying me a lot. I'm not an animal. "Be a gwod boiy an lway still."

I know what I had to do for me to get the information I needed. I had to lay still and take what he gives me before I can get anything out of him.

Claude practically ripped off my shirt and threw it across the room, before taking off my pants and underwear. He then turned me onto my stomach and put me on my hands and knees.

I blushed darkly as my ass was up in the air with Claude groping my ass cheeks. "Hmm, swo swoft." He whispered into my ear.

Then there was a loud, SMACK, against my left ass cheek. I flinched slightly but didn't move or say a word. Hell I barely felt it from being so drunk.

Claude smirked and smacked my left ass cheek again before pulling off all his clothes.

He leaned down and licked the side of my neck before thrusting into my ass. I threw my head against Claude's shoulder and moaned out in pleasure and slight pain.

Claude kissed and sucked on my neck as he thrusts at a fast and uneven thrusts, there was no rhythm to it at all. He brought his hand down to my member and started stroking me, making me moan out in pleasure.

"Such a gwod boiy." Claude would whisper into my ear every time I moaned. 

This went on for a whole hour, I had came three times while Claude came twice inside me. After he was done he laid down beside me pulling me close. 

I laid my head on his shoulder with my hand on his chest. He had his arms around my waist. Now was the time to start asking questions. 

"Mr. Faustus?" I asked softly looking up at him. "hmm?" he looked down at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens later.


	26. Questions, Answers, Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters aren't long I know, but I update often.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked looking at him innocently. He obviously took it because he nodded and said. "Yes, anything." Surprisingly it was a clear answer.

I nod softly and took a deep breath. "Claude, why do you like me?" And here we go. The moment of truth. Claude was spilling it all out and I couldn't help but feel used and disgusted for it as he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious Ciel? Your nothing but a piece of ass to me. You see your not my first and your certainly not going to be my last. You see I used all of them and only so I wouldn't be bored for four years. Then I find myself another little stupid slut to take that ones place. And Ciel, that would be you."

With that Claude passed out, leaving me awake, alone, and feeling so very stupid. I felt hot tears going down my pale cheeks. That bastard, he made me feel special, like I was his only one. But, I was nothing but his slut.

I slowly got myself out of the bed and took Claude's cellphone before going into the bathroom and locking the door. He turned on Claude's cellphone and found Sebastian's number in his contacts and called it.

I felt so dizzy still, I was shaky and my vision was blurry from crying and from the alcohol. I was surprised I actually got the right number.

After a few rings Sebastian picked up. "Claude, its one in the-" He then stopped talking when he heard my shaky voice. "S-Sebastian..."

"Ciel?! Ciel, what's the matter? Did he hurt you? Ciel please talk to me." I was at lost for words, but only for a moment. When he finally stopped asking questions I spoke up.

"Can you please come and get me?" I asked as I tried to calm down. "Yes, of course. When and where?" He asked, I could hear him turning on a light and getting up out of bed.

My thoughts suddenly went to if he was naked or not. But, then I shook the thought out of my head and say. "In front of Claude's house and now."

I heard Sebastian get up out of bed. "What about Claude? What if he sees you?" Sebastian asked in a worried tone. "He passed out just a few minutes ago." I muttered almost miserably.

"Ciel, did he say something to you?" Sebastian asked worriedly, as I heard fabric moving, he must be putting some pants on. "Just come get me." I then hung up and went to get dressed.

~Vincent's point of view, at the time when Ciel and Claude was getting drunk.~

I laid in Ciel's bed for what seemed like days, but its only been hours. William keeps trying to get me out and trying to cheer me up but it wasn't helping.

I'm so worried about him. He's all I have left now that Tanaka is gone. His funeral is next week, something else I don't look forward to going to.

I heard the bedroom door open and someone sit down beside me. My back was towards them. "Vincent?" William asked me, probably wondering if I was awake.

"What?" I asked, my voice was so broken it was pitiful. "Come on, Ciel will be fine. If you wont eat, at least come to bed with me."

I thought for a moment then nodded and got up. William helped me to the bedroom and laid down with me. He held me close and fell asleep. It took me a little while but I fell asleep as well.

The next thing I knew I woke up to Williams phone ringing. William woke up and answered it. "Hello?" He asked in a tired tone. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying but apparently it was good news.

"What is it?" I ask curiously, sitting up slightly. "It's Sebastian, he's going to get Ciel, Ciel had called him to pick him up. He must have gotten the information he needed."

I took the phone from his hand. "Bring my baby home!" William wrapped an arm around me and smiled softly. " I will I promise." Then he hung up. I hugged William tightly, excited to see Ciel again.

~Sebastian's pov (point of view)~

I was in my car, driving to Claude's house anxiously. when I saw Ciel on the sidewalk, shaking and with red cheeks I quickly stopped the car and got out, pulling him close.

~Ciel's pov~

When Sebastian came out and hugged me, I leaned into his arms. I felt safe and I loved, truly loved. Sebastian gently got me into his car before driving us away.

After what seems like forever of silence Sebastian stopped the car and started looking up my shirt and everything to make sure I was alright. I was blushing madly as he did this. Sebastian looked at me and backed off.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I'm just worried about you." Sebastian says softly as he starts the car again. I shake my head softly. "Don't be...Sebastian we need to talk." I mutter and he turned off the car.

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked looking at me now. My breath hitched slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Its about the kiss..."

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh I wonder what Sebastian will say, I wonder what Vincent will say when Ciel get home, find out next chapter.


	27. Confession

I'm laying in my bed remembering last night, how I came home to my father hugging me tightly and kissing my head and making sure I was okay. How Sebastian had called the cops and Claude being put to jail for threatening young boys to have sex with them. How I can now sleep with no worry. And especially how Sebastian told me about his feeling last night in the car.

I still see it as if it was still happening at this moment. The car still stopped at the side of the road at almost two o'clock in the morning.

~Flash Back~

"Sebastian we need to talk." I mutter and he turned off the car.

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked looking at me now. My breath hitched slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Its about the kiss..." Sebastian sighed softly and turned to me half way. He then leaned in and kissed me softly. 'OH MY GOD!!!!! HES KISSING ME!!! SHIT KISS BACK CIEL!' My mind practically screamed at me and that's when I realized I was just sitting there frozen.

I then started kissing him back, our lips moving in zinc, our bodies moving on their own. My arms wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck, while his wrapped around my waist.

I didn't realized we were still in the car by the road until I heard a few cars go by. I guess Sebastian just remembered that as well since he pulled back and started driving me home.

Just before we got to my house I heard Sebastian say the four words I never thought would ever come out of his mouth towards me. "Ciel, I love you."

~End of flashback~

Now its nine in the morning, I've been awake for bout an hour now. Did I mention Sebastian is laying right next to me, with his arm around my torso. No, he's not awake, and no, we did not have sex last night.

I wished we did though, I bet it would have been amazing. But, sadly there is a reason why he's in my bed right now. After coming home and getting all my hugs and kisses and the " I missed you so much" speech, I got the " your grounded for life" speech. Yes, I'm grounded.

But, there's an up side to this. Sebastian now has to be by my side twenty-four-seven. Hmm, that means more time with Sebastian. And also now Sebastian is my teacher for now on in my homeschooling. I know you all are so jealous.

Anyways, I'm grounded until he can see I won't run off again. I can promise I wont since now I know I'll be with Sebastian. Soon I felt the arm around my torso pull me closer to him and a pair of sinfully soft lips on my neck.

I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers into Sebastian's dark locks, pulling him closer. He eagerly pressed himself against me, almost hovering over me. I could feel his hard on against my pelvis. 'Fuck, he's bigger than Claude!' I thought to myself as I reached down and rub his already hard cock.

Sebastian groaned into my neck before pulling away from me completely. "Later we're going to my house." Sebastian whispered and I nod softly, letting him get up after one last kiss before having to go out to my father.

And if you all are wondering, No, my father has no idea me and Sebastian are together, so now we have to be very careful of what we do to each other while around my father. For now were keeping our relationship a secret. I told him I'd be his dirty little secret last night when we talked about our relationship. the look on his face, priceless. He almost had a nose bleed from those simple words.

When we came out of my room, the smell of egg, bacon, biscuits, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice met our senses. As soon as I got into the kitchen my father pulled me into a tight hug before letting me sit down at a plate full of food, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Thanks dad." I say before I started eating witch surprised him a bit. Though I paid it no attention. William was already sitting down, eating his breakfast. My dad sat beside him with his own food, and Sebastian sat beside me to eat as well.

It was quiet for a moment until Sebastian spoke up. "I and Ciel will be studying at my home if you don't mind?" My father shook his head softly.

"I don't mind at all, just watch him closely." Sebastian nods softly at him. I was so excited to leave with him as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING LEMON>


	28. The End....NOT

okay guys I'm going to be continuing this in another story but it will be mostly about Sebastian and Ciel. Yes, Vincent and Will is still together and they'll be in the story sometimes. The story name will be "Love Of My Life". There will be many chapters and mpreg and lots of sex lol. I shall start it soon and Yes, Sebastian is a demon its just Ciel doesn't know that yet. Soooooo~ just watch and wait. thanks for reading and I hope you like the next book that will be coming out shortly.


End file.
